The Balance of Two
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Armada:Forced to make a stop on a deserted planet on their way to Earth, both factions discover two mysterious Femmes. They are twin sisters who find themselves on opposite side of the war for the Minicons. Can they ever reconcile and what does this mean for the war? Read on to find out, written by me, TheWarlockDude and Mediziner. Rating may go up. Update, now posted by Medizinar.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This story was written by me, TheWarlockDude and Mediziner, we hope you enjoy it. There are some main character OCs in this but the entire focus is not on them so don't be put off. Have a read and see if you like it._

_Sunblade and Nightblade belongs to Mediziner._

_Military Storm belongs to TheWarlockDude._

_Enjoy and please review._

**Takes place after kids first find Highwire**

Cybertron

"I don't believe it, it's the Minicon alarm!" a Mech in the background cried as Optimus Prime came charging up to the main control screen. The Minicon alarm, after so many stellar cycles, had finally activated and was now calling to Cybertron to come and rescue them.

Sadly, this meant the Decepticons would also be receiving the signal.

"M-Megatron, sir! It's the Mini-Cons!" Demolisher cried out as his optics turned to the screen.

"The Minicons?" Megatron said slowly, turning from a tactical map he'd be reviewing.

"Well, well, at long last they've resurfaced." Fixing Demolisher with an intense look, he demanded. "Where are they?"

Demolisher typed a few commands, a few seconds later he responded. "It seems the planet they're on is called 'Earth', sir." Turning back to face his leader.

"Earth?" Megatron repeated with a slight frown even as he started mentally composing orders for his troops. "What a strange name..." Shrugging it off, he said. "I and a few select men will go to this planet and find those Minicons."

"Only a few, sir?" questioned a young Decepticon tech.

With a grin, Megatron stated. "If I know Optimus, he will only take a few himself to this Earth, we cannot afford to take too many troops or the Autobots might push into our territories. Besides, this sounds like a primitive planet; I doubt I will need more than a few men."

"Makes more sense." Another mech spoke, who was just returning to his post.

Demolisher then spoke. "B-But, who will take command here in Cybertron in your absence? Some Autobots could attack our territories."

"Then our troops will defend and attack back," Megatron said coolly. "I'm leaving Shockwave and Thrust in charge with Thundercracker backing them up. You Demolisher will come with me as will Cyclonus and Starscream." You three should be enough to take on Optimus and whoever he chooses," he muttered to himself.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Demolisher responded.

"Ooh! Finally some action!" Cyclonus cackled wildly. "I can't wait!"

"When do we leave?" Demolisher questioned as Megatron sent a command to Starscream who was currently on patrol.

"Immediately," Megatron declared.

The Mechs nodded as they accompanied Megatron. Starscream replied stating he will be on his way shortly.

"Oh boy, I can't wait," Cyclonus said with glee. "We gonna blow that Optimus Prime and his Autobrats to kingdom come, aren't we?"

"I believe we shall," Megatron said lightly but with a very evil gleam in his optic.

Starscream soon arrived to their location. "So, the Mini-Cons have finally been found?"

He questioned.

"They have Starscream and we are going to retrieve every single one of them," Megatron said before giving Starscream a sharp look. "I have high hopes for you soldier, do not disappoint me."

"Yes, sir." Starscream replied, following him and the others.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were also preparing themselves and like Megatron, Optimus was only taking a few of his men. In this case, Red Alert and Hotshot, too loyal and very capable bots.

"I know this won't be easy," he said to an assembly of Autobots. "The fight will go on while we're away but if we can safeguard the Minicons, this will help the war effort. I know I can trust you all to fight for our cause and protect our civilians."

Hot Shot watched and listened quietly as Red Alert did the same.

"I don't know how long we'll be gone," Optimus said quietly. "Megatron won't let those Minicons go without a fight and he will aim to capture each and every single one of them. We in turn must do all we can do prevent this happening."

Jetfire nodded. "Understood. We can take care of things here while you're gone, Optimus. No Mini-Con should fall into the hands of the Decepticons!" He said with a hint of stern near the end of his sentence.

"No, they shouldn't," Optimus said with a grave nod. "You will be in charge Jetfire while I'm away."

"Yes, sir!" Jetfire replied, saluting.

Optimus nodded to him before turning to the Warp Gate. It would be necessary to Warp to another planet before making the real jump to Earth, the small organic planet was in a very remote area of the universe so they couldn't make it in one jump.

Hot Shot and Red Alert also turned to the Warp Gate. "Ready when you are, sir." Red Alert spoke as Hot Shot replied. "Ready as well, Optimus!" With a thumbs up and grin.

"Alright, let's go," Optimus declared and all three mechs leapt for the Warp Gate as a fourth Mech tried to reach them.

"Hey, wait for me," Smokescreen cried, only just managing to lunge through the Warp Gate.

"I wonder what this 'Earth', like. Sounds like a unique planet," Hot Shot said with eagerness.

"From what the charts say, it's a fully organic planet," Red Alert stated.

"Cool," Hot Shot replied as they soon reached the end of the Warp Gate.

They landed on a dry planet that was inhabited but only sparsely.

Hot Shot raised an optic. "...This is Earth? I don't see anything," He said, confused as he looked around.

"This isn't Earth, Hot Shot," Red Alert stated. "It's merely our stop off before Earth."

"Hmm..." The yellow bot replied with a shrug. _~I wonder if there's anything out here... I also wonder if maybe there are some places that Earth has like Cybertron does~_ He thought to himself quietly.

"The next Warp jump is a slight distance away," Optimus said aloud. "Transform and roll out."

"Yes, Sir!" Hot Shot replied.

"Affirmative." Red Alert said.

As they drove off, on almost the other side of the planet, the Decepticons had also landed.

"What a scrapheap," Demolisher muttered as Megatron surveyed the surrounding area.

"Hmph, you're telling me," Cyclonus responded un-amused, looking around.

"There's nothing to blast out here!" He added with impatience.

"Save your energy for Earth," Megatron said sharply. "Optimus and his men will be there, they are not getting the drop on us."

"Y-Yes, sir..." Cyclonus responded; though still eager wanting to blast something.

Starscream rolled his optics, Cyclonus was twitching in a way that meant if anything so much as moved in the deserted landscape, he'd start blasting. Though if he did, Megatron would probably blast him for wasting energy which made the Seeker smile slyly. Serve the loudmouth right.

"Uh, Megatron sir. Should we continue on?... What if those pesky Autobots made a bigger jumpstart already?" Demolisher asked, turning to his leader.

"There will be no delays," Megatron said quietly. "Starscream, you will transform and scout ahead, I'm having no obstacles standing in my way."

"Yes, sir," Starscream then transformed and took to the skies. Cyclonus just folded his arms, growing more impatient but kept quiet, grumbling to himself quietly.

Megatron shot him a look.

"What are you two waiting for? Transform and follow him!"

Cyclonus stood stiff for a moment until nodding as he transformed and took to the skies following after Starscream. Demolisher immediately transformed and drove ahead. Megatron scowled slightly, he sometimes wondered why he bothered with these Mechs. Also transforming, he brought up the rear of the small group, making sure there was no dawdling.

"Hmph, I don't see or detect anything useful..." Cyclonus spoke with a slight grumble, scanning the place.

"We're not looking for anything," Demolisher reminded him over the comm, knowing Megatron was right behind him. "Just concentrate on our destination."

The helicopter then said nothing after that, heading to the destination.

Further up ahead, Starscream was scanning the surrounding area, making sure there was nothing to delay him. With a frown, he picked up something on his scanner; it appeared to be a robotic life form...an Autobot?

The Seeker took the time to think... Should he or should he not tell Megatron about what his scanners picked up? He wasn't sure about if the target is either an Autobot or a Decepticon. Then finally, after a moment, he spoke. "Megatron, sir. I've detected what seems to be someone nearby."

He heard a growl which sounded like Megatron suppressing an annoyed curse.

"Very well Starscream, what are they?" his leader demanded.

"Unknown, shall I go in for a closer look, sir?" Starscream asked.

Megatron took a short moment to think, then spoke. "Very well, report as soon as you learned about your discovery," He responded.

"Very good sir," Starscream said softly before swooping in lower, fixing his senses on the signal ahead.

"Sh-Should we also check it out too, Megatron sir?" Demolisher asked.

"Ooh, what if it's an Autobot!?" Cyclonus said with glee and cackled.

"That is unknown so there will be no shooting until we know for certain," Megatron said sternly, not wanting to have a possible ally blasted to bits because of Cyclonus's over enthusiasm.

"Hmph..." Was all Cyclonus said to himself silently, hoping no one heard him.

"What was that?" growled Megatron.

Cyclonus jolted from Megatron's voice as he nearly lost his balance in the air, almost as if he stalled for a moment. "U-Uhh, nothing sir!" Trying to sound casual and hoping his tremble wasn't heard through the comm.

"I thought not," Megatron said coolly as Cyclonus continued onwards, trying not to attract his leader's ire.

On a different part of the planet, Starscream flew low enough and transformed out of his alt mode. His scanners had directed him into a small cave where he could see his target is inside a stasis lock capsule, just big enough to fit a transformer inside. He could not see who is inside as dust had formed over the glass.

He frowned; there was no insignia on the capsule so he still had no idea who was within, a friend or foe. Or possibly a Neutral who'd tried to escape from Cybertron and ended up here? Well, there was only one way to find out...

He brushed off most of the dust, revealing a Femme Seeker. She was mostly dark purple with some stripes of mostly black and very few hints of white other than her faceplate with a few crescent moon symbols shown on her wings and shoulder plates. Surprisingly despite the stasis lock capsule's condition being old and seemingly rusting, she was in perfect health condition.

Starscream stared at her in amazement; he hadn't seen a Femme or indeed a Seeker one in a long while. Megatron preferred his soldiers to fight in single gender groups, meaning the Decepticon Femmes belonged to a different group than their Mech counterparts. This meant you could go orns without seeing a single Femme.

He wondered just what she was doing here, had she fled Cybertron as he'd previously surmised.

"Megatron, I've discovered a status pod containing an unknown Seeker Femme," he told his leader over the comm.

"A Femme?" He raised an optic brow, confused about what Starscream had told him. What could a Femme be doing out here on this planet, and why?

"Wait for us Starscream, I will personally examine this pod," Megatron ordered after a moment's thought. He knew this could delay them but if necessary, he could go ahead of his men to Earth.

"A Femme!" Cyclonus said excitedly. "Ooh, can we take her with us Megatron sir?"

"We shall see." Megatron spoke into the comm link again. "Is the Femme a Decepticon? Or... Perhaps an _Autobot?"_ His tone changing around the part asking about if the Femme is an Autobot.

"I can't tell sir, there is no insignia," Starscream hastened to explain. "It's possible she's a Neutral, I think she may have been here some time."

"A Neutral? Hmph, maybe this Femme can inform us why she is here and not on Cybertron as you say she is on neither side. And..." Pausing for a moment, smirking. "Maybe she could be a possible ally to our cause. See to it that you awaken her," Megatron finished.

"As you wish Megatron," Starscream replied before examining the status pod. Its systems were still working in good order although it looked to be out of power. That was just an illusion and Starscream knew that if he found the control panel, he could bring this Femme out of her slumber.

The Seeker had to brush off most of the dust just to find the control panel. Once he had found it, he paused for a moment to think after clearing off the dust from it as best as he could, would the stasis pod be locked with a code? Or would it open with just the press of a button?

He shrugged, he could only try the latter, if it wasn't easy he could worry about that later. Examining the available buttons, he pressed one which lit up a screen revealing her life signs. According to them, she was in no danger and merely in a deep recharge which made him hopeful that it would be easy to revive her.

Starscream then pressed another, which seemed to be a data log of two Mechs carrying the same Femme talking.

**/Hurry, put her in the Stasis Pod./** The first one spoke, who seemed hesitant and worried.

**/Give this old Mech a break, I'm not as young as you are!/** The second one responded, the two placing her inside the pod as soon as he was close enough.

**/Good... After sealing her younger twin sister and now this one away from each other, as much as it aches my spark, I wish for them not to get caught up in what I fear a war coming up... I wish for my beautiful Femmes to never be caught in any of them... They deserve better than being caught in one.../** The figure placing his hand on the stasis pod, pressing in commands to close the pod as he whispered. **/I'm sorry... my-/**

The data log then fizzled out into nothing, probably either the years had gotten to it or that it could've been damaged. But seeing the codes the Mech had pushed on the panel seemed to be the code for also opening the stasis pod.

Starscream smiled as he began to type in the relevant code, it seemed this Femme had been locked away by... her creators?... to avoid the Decepticon/Autobot conflict. But wait, didn't he say twin sister? He hadn't detected any other life form and he saw no sign of another status pod.

After a moment, the stasis pod hissed silently, the door splitting in two and opening. The mysterious Femme's optics blinked online. Surprisingly, for a Neutral, her eyes were a red-orange but the red dominated the orange colour more.

"Unhh... Where am I...? This isn't... Cybertron," She spoke softly. As her vision clears more, she could see the red and white Seeker to the side, as she flinched but without a gasp or any other sound, daring not to speak, but partially had a hint of confusion/fear in her face, almost hard to read.

"It's alright," Starscream said softly, as she appeared to be a Neutral, there was no reason to be hostile. "I found you in status lock and revived you. What is your name?"

She stood silent for a few then responded softly, a bit surprised she had been in Stasis Lock.

"My name is ...Nightblade." I have been in Stasis Lock? How long have I... Been in here?" She questioned after she introduced herself, her tone was rather emotionless, but probably due to the confusion. As she slowly stepped out of the pod, she was a bit wobbly but regained her footing again to the nearby rocky wall.

"It's alright," Starscream said, grabbing her arm and supporting her. "I think you've been in status for a long time, do you know why you were there?"

"No..." Nightblade responded. "That's what I want to know... I only remembered I was on Cybertron in a med bay... Then my Father injected something strange into me... That was all I remembered then. He wouldn't tell me what... What was going on... Oww, my motherboard hurts..." She clutched her head.

"I believe he took you here and placed you in this stasis pod, possibly to protect you from the War," Starscream surmised before remembering something. "By the way, do you have a twin sister?"

The Femme Seeker flinched at his question. "What...? How do you... Know of my younger twin-sister...?" She turned to look at him, a little worried and scared now. "Primus, you don't even know me or her... And what is this about a war?"

"There was a message on the control panel, recording the moments before you were placed in stasis," Starscream explained. "It mentioned a twin sister but I've seen no sign of her. As for the War, the Autobots and Decepticons have been fighting a conflict for many vorns now."

"And...what are you?" she questioned softly.

"I am a Decepticon, and the Second-In-Command to Megatron, who is our leader." Starscream responded. At the same time he wasn't sure of telling the story between the warring factions of their reason for war as due to being on neither side, he didn't want to frighten the young Femme as he told her very little of the Decepticons, keeping things plain and simple.

After he'd finished, she considered his words before asking.

"What is your name?"

Before he could answer, a voice boomed out.

"Starscream, what is your status?"

Megatron had arrived, along with Cyclonus and Demolisher.

Nightblade jolted in surprise and slightly retreated behind partially Starscream and the Stasis pod silently, not liking this one bit as her emotions, which seemed to have shifted when spending a bit of time talking to Starscream. Returning back to looking emotionless as possible, she observed the three other Mechs that entered the cave.

One instantly stood out, he was massive, towering over the others as he surveyed her and Starscream. Slowly, his lip curled into a small smirk as he advanced into the cave.

"So this is the Femme you told me about Starscream," he said softly as she shrank back.

"Yes Megatron, her name is Nightblade and she's been here since before the War," Starscream explained.

_~I don't like that Megatron... He gives off a frightening atmosphere...~_ Nightblade thought to herself, her optics shifted towards Cyclonus, who seemed to have an eager look on his face then to Demolisher, who seemed uninterested and neutral. Her eyes then turned back to Starscream and Megatron who are talking. _~This is just so new to me... I'm hoping they don't...- No, Nightblade... You shouldn't be thinking that!~ _Shaking her head slightly unconsciously, not knowing she pulled herself from reality a bit.

"Why...why are you here?" she finally decided to ask, focusing all the attention back on her.

"I picked up your signal while we recently warped here to this unknown planet. So I came to investigate." Starscream responded, slightly turning to face the Femme.

"Oh," she said, wishing they wouldn't stare at her so. They were all powerfully built and heavily armed, she wasn't sure where she stood with them.

"I'm afraid," Megatron said softly. "That we cannot take you back to Cybertron with us, we are on a mission to an organic planet. But if you did return to Cybertron, I'm afraid you would have to chose a side."

"Choose a side..." Nightblade then thought back for a moment, picturing about if she did go back, she would possibly be killed by either side before she could even have the chance to speak with anyone present. Shuddering at the thought, she then spoke again.

"I... I suppose I have nowhere to go then... Now that you tell me this..." While her expression did not change, it showed rather clearly in her optics, her head tilted downwards.

"We're always looking for new recruits," Megatron said in a soft, persuasive voice. "I can see you're not equipped to go back, if you become a Decepticon and come with us to Earth, you can receive the training you need to survive. And if you impress me, you may be promoted to a decent rank."

"Go to Earth?" she repeated, unsure about this offer.

"Yes," Megatron continued. "There will be Autobots there and we will fight then but I doubt there will be more than four or five. Compared to Cybertron, you will not be thrown in the deep end of slag."

"But I am unarmed... I have no form of weapon or any sort. I am but only a civilian. But, very well... seeing as I have no choice," She sighed in defeat, willingly but cautiously approaching them but keeping her distance.

Megatron smirked as she approached while saying. "Don't worry my dear, we have spare blasters and we'll see about a proper weapon for you. Besides, if this is an inhabited planet, you will be able to get yourself a new vehicle form."

The other Decepticons did their best to look friendly and inviting but Cyclonus only succeeded in looking a little crazy. The Femme narrowed her optics very slightly, focused towards Cyclonus, feeling rather uncomfortable about the helicopter but dared not to flinch. _~What a strange Mech that one is...~_ She thought to herself. "I guess... We could leave this planet now..."

"A wise choice," Megatron said softly. "Now, we shall continue to the Warp Gate."

"Warp Gate...?" Nightblade looked around confused. "I don't see any Warp Gate anywhere... Or sense a ship..."

"We are using a Warp Portal that originates from Cybertron," Starscream explained. "But because of the distance, the Warp brings us to this planet and we must find the beginning of the next part of the Portal for the final leg of our journey. It is very close by."

"I see..." Looking over at Starscream. "Well, I think I have no other inquiries to make. So shall we be leaving?" Nightblade said, her optics turned back to Megatron, crossing her arms. She took a quick glance at the exit behind the Mechs, relieved it's dark out, which means she wouldn't have to turn on her special visor which blocks the sun from her eyes so that she wouldn't be blinded.

"We shall," Megatron said with a small smile, his trip was certainly getting off to a good start, such a shame they didn't have time to search for her twin sister. Ah well, perhaps another time and as long as they outnumbered the Autobots, he'd be happy.

The Autobots location

"Optimus," Red Alert said with a frown. "I'm picking up an odd signal."

"What kind of odd signal?" Optimus responded, an optic brow raised as he turned to his CMO as Hot Shot did the same.

"I can't tell," Red Alert said, trying to lock onto the signal.

"I hope it's not some sort of trap from the Decepticons..." Hot Shot spoke with a bit of uneasiness and concern.

"I'm not detecting any of the Decepitcons," Red Alert said. "But we can't rule out that possibility, they may be trying to waylay us."

Optimus thought for a moment, and then spoke up. "Scan the signal; see if it poses any threat. If it poses no threat, let's investigate and see what it is."

"Roger sir," Red Alert said smartly, increasing the power of his scanner and examining the scrolling data.

Hot Shot pondered in his processor, what could this mysterious thing or whatever it is that could be delaying their travel to Earth?

"It's a weak signal, possibly a diminished life force," Red Alert finally said. "But I do not believe it is a Decepticon trap, there is absolutely no sign of them, not even residual signals."

"Men, let us head to this signal, it could be useful." The leader said after nodding to Red Alert. "Transform, and roll out!"

A short while later they arrived at the entrance to a cave with a low sloping roof. As the smallest, Hotshot volunteered to go in first and investigate it.

"Alright, Hot Shot. But be careful, we don't know what's down there," warned Optimus sternly.

"I will, sir," Hotshot said as he ventured inside.

The young Mech's optics automatically adjusted to the dark slightly but it wasn't enough, he pressed a button on his blaster which enabled some light to be shined. After a short venture inside of the tunnel, he came across what seems to be a Stasis Lock pod poorly covered up by rocks that must have been gathered up from the sides in the room.

"What in Primus's name is that doing here?" he exclaimed out loud before relaying his findings to his team.

As they entered, Hotshot bent over the status pod, brushing dust away to reveal a young Femme inside. HotShot gasped, like Starscream, he hadn't seen a Femme in so long.

The sight of the Femme Hot Shot saw was just like Nightblade, also a Seeker. Except this twin had more of a yellow orange colour with some orange stripes throughout some parts of her body and Sun symbols on her wings and shoulder plates, her faceplate also being white.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Hotshot exclaimed just as Optimus and Red Alert came up behind him.

Optimus and Red Alert finally arrived at the scene; it took them a bit of time as unlike Hot Shot, they both had a bit of a tight squeeze getting in. "How did a Stasis Lock pod end up here?" Optimus wondered, optics on the pod itself.

"No idea," Hotshot stated as Red Alert suggested. "Let's examine the log, that might tell us something."

Red Alert approached the Stasis Lock Pod as he pressed a button after brushing the dust off as the Data log played.

**/Are you really sure you wish to do this, SolarFlash? To your own daughters?/**An old Mech spoke.

**/Yes.../ **SolarFlash spoke, carrying his daughter as he places her in the Stasis Lock pod. **/I hope that both Femmes will be awakened by the time the upcoming war ends... My Sparkmate and I will need to make sure that we evacuate all of our families before we are caught in the very middle... I don't want anything especially happening to LunarStreak.../**

**/May Primus bless them both... Come, we must find a new planet to place Nightblade's Stasis Lock pod, it is more safer to separate the twins./**

The Data log then ended after SolarFlash had typed in the codes to close the Femme Seeker into the Stasis Lock pod.

"Neutrals," Optimus murmured softly. "I wonder what became of their creators?"

"The name SolarFlash did sound familiar... In Cyber City, there housed an area that had the Sun and Moon decorations as they were separate noble families. The last I have heard is that twins were sparked when a couple bonded from the two separate families, but the rest is unknown... They were private but very respected 'bots." Red Alert says, pressing another button which showed the life sign status of the Femme.

"She appears to be in good condition, she merely needs to be wakened up," Red Alert added as Optimus nodded.

"Hmm," Optimus considered, should they wake her up or leave her slumbering away, unknowing.

"So now what? Do we wake her up?" Hot Shot asked.

"Optimus, I think we should," Red Alert cut in. "If the Decepticons come along and find her, it could be disastrous. And I believe she's vulnerable here, the environment is becoming unstable."

"Good Point, it would also be terrible if this Femme were to be forced to become a Decepticon... Neutrals mostly prefer to stay away from war... It wouldn't be safe to take her back to Cybertron sadly," Optimus said with a sigh, then finished: "Red Alert, open the pod."

"Right away sir," Red Alert replied, typing in the relevant commands and the old pod hissed open in a cloud of dust.

Inside, the young Femme stirred and moaned heavily, blinking open her optics. As her vision cleared, she gasped and sat up abruptly, yelping at the sight of the strange Mechs.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Do not be alarmed, young Femme. We mean you no harm. I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. These two with me are Red Alert and Hot Shot," Optimus responded softly.

"Whu...what am I doing here?" she demanded, looking at all three of them in alarm and suspicion.

"It would appear your creators placed you here to keep you safe from the War," Optimus informed her gravely. "We the Autobots are at War with the Decepticons and I'm afraid there is no end in sight."

The Femme's eyes widened, immediately then asking. "M-My creators...? But why!? Why did they do this to me... Oh no, Nightblade! Where is my older sister, Nightblade!? How long have I been here..." She trailed off murmuring to herself at the last question.

"We have not located your sister," Red Alert told her. "And we are short on time, we must leave soon."

"Oh..." She said then seemingly her expression seemed to lighten up as she introduced herself. "Well, I'm Sunblade. I was a noble of the Sun family back in Cyber City. Close friends with the Moon family. But, I don't care about nobility, I just want to be normal like every other 'bot! And leave soon to where...?"

"To Earth," Hot Shot said in a rush before flushing and subsiding. Optimus took over.

"All the Minicons fled Cybertron and are located on an organic planet called Earth and we are on a mission to retrieve them all. Before the Decepticons find them."

"Mini-Cons? Never heard of them but they must sound so adorable!" Sunblade's optics sparkled as her hands are put together, she had a thing for small or tiny things. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go to this 'Earth' place!" Sunblade said with bursts of excitement and happiness.

The Autobots stared at her in mild bemusement, they couldn't hardly believe she was keen to go. But they were short on time so Optimus said.

"You'd better stick with Hot Shot, we don't know what sort of situation we might end up in. I take it you are not a fighter?"

"A Fighter? No, I've never fought before, the Sun and Moon family preferred the civilian life... Not me though, I wanted to learn more about what's outside my home, I was always locked away with my sister," Sunblade said.

"Well, we will be able to teach you some self defence at least," Optimus assured her.

"You will not have to fight if we encounter Decepticons, you can stay out of sight and observe if you wish."

Sunblade nodded. "I'll think about it, Thank you. Shall we all go?"

"We shall," Optimus said with a nod, offering her a hand which she took and they exited the cave to find the Warp Portal.

As everyone was out of the cave, Sunblade seemed shocked as she looked around.

"This... This isn't Cybertron or any of the other planets I've known in my studies...Where are we?"

"The name of the planet is unknown, it's uninhabited," Optimus replied. "It is merely a stop off on our journey to Earth due to the incredible distance."

Sunblade wasn't sure what to say, but decided not to ask any more questions as she stayed near Hot Shot as he had ordered her. "So, you're Hot Shot, right?" She questioned the yellow Mech softly.

"Yep, that's me," he said with a smile. "The bot over there's Red Alert in case you didn't know."

She smiled at Red Alert who nodded back at her.

"What kind of planet are we going to again?"

"Earth," Red Alert responded. "A habited planet. That is where the signal of the Mini-Cons came from."

"By bots?" she questioned.

"By organics," he corrected and her optics widened in slight alarm.

"I've... I've never heard of this Earth... I hope these organics are harmless..." She spoke in a shy voice with a slight hint of frighten in it."

"We've heard nothing to suggest otherwise," Optimus assured her as they neared the Warp Portal. "But we will protect you nonetheless."

Sunblade nodded to Optimus as she continues to follow the Autobots, deciding not to say anymore, worrying she might be annoying them with too much questions.

"Here we are," Optimus said softly. "I shall go first, the rest of you will be a few minutes behind me so that I can engage Megatron if he happens to be there."

"Yes Sir." Red Alert as Hot Shot also responded.

"You stick with me," Hotshot told Sunblade. "We'll go last in case there is a bad situation."

Sunblade gave a bright smile. "Okay!" She watches as Optimus jumps into the warp gate.

A moment later, Red Alert did the same and Hotshot shyly offered his hand to Sunblade so they wouldn't be separated. She took it with her own smile, as they also jumped into the warp gate.

Sunblade looked around as the Warp Gate took them to their destination. "Wow... This is amazing!" She said with wide optics, but kept holding onto Hot Shot's hand.

"It sure is," he said with a smile as an explosion ran out. "Damn, looks like the Cons are also here," he swore. "Come on, you'll have to get under cover, I'll need to back up the others."

"Okay!" Sunblade responded. Her smile seeming to not disappear but rather more determined, almost fear not showing in her optics.

"Uhh..," Hotshot muttered, trying to spot a good place for her. "What about up there, on that ledge, it's a got a good overhang so you shouldn't be spotted and you can watch the action."

"Okay, it should be enough to stretch my wings a bit... I don't know how long I've been gone but I sure miss flying!" She let go of Hot Shot and took to the air, transforming and flew to the direction Hot Shot told her to go.

He stared after her, very impressed.

"What a Femme," he murmured before charging after Red Alert and Optimus who were currently engaged with the Decepticons. Thankfully, there appeared to be only three of them.

As Sunblade landed and transformed back to normal, she cautiously peeked to see the Autobots fighting what seems to be as Optimus explained to her, the Decepticons. _~I wonder why they're fighting...~ _she thought to herself.

She didn't understand this at all, things hadn't always been easy between Autobots and Decepticons but they'd always more or less gotten along. and what about these Minicons, what part did they play?

_~I feel so useless... I wish I could do something to help Hot Shot and the others...~_ Sunblade sighed to herself. The urge to help was rising within her but knowing she has no form of weapon, she is only a normal Cybertronian civilian. _~I bet those 'Cons have my older sister captive...~_

She wasn't in contact with Nightblade but some sixth sense told her...she was on Earth or close by.

_~Still...~_ She went back into hiding, looking around. _~It's a beautiful day. I wonder if I'll get the chance to get some more sun while in the air not worrying about anything like this war.~_ She smiled to herself. _~Too bad the 'Cons don't know about my sister's disadvantage in the day if she really is close by... I hope that the Autobots would help me get her away from those good-for-nothing 'bots,~ _Sunblade feeling determined, turning back to view the attack.

Optimus was fighting a huge powerful Mech, both were straining hard against each other. Hotshot appeared to be fighting with a red Seeker while Red Alert fighting a heavy set Mech. As she watched, she spotted three tiny organics who were running besides some very small robots.

Her optics widened. _~Are those the Mini-Cons Red Alert and Optimus told me...? And are those strange creatures organics...?~_ She shivered at the thought of coming up close to an organic but she found the Mini-Cons really adorable.

She would love nothing more than to take one and snuggle up to it. They were so cute, she would just adore mothering them, polishing their armour, feeding them treats and lots of other things like that.

Sunblade couldn't help it, she wanted to get a closer look at the Mini-Cons. Without thinking, she leapt into the air, transforming and flew out of her hiding place and towards the Mini-Cons and organics.

"Not another one," one of the organics yelled. "Dude, their everywhere."

"Get away from our friends," another one shrieked at her, protectively holding onto one of the Minicons.

Sunblade transformed as she used her thrusters to land carefully a few feet away, she could see that they are indeed small but then she saw the organics more close up, in fear she slowly backed up. "Wh-What are you!? Why are you with the Mini-Cons!?"

"What are you doing trying to take them?" one of them demanded.

"They're our friends and you guys are fighting over them," the second one added.

Sunblade's antenna twitched. "Me? Take them? No no no no no..." She ducked behind a large boulder. "The Autobots wished for their safety..." She finished shyly. "I just found them so cute and adorable I couldn't help myself..."

"Who are the Autobots?" the third one questioned as the Mini-Cons held onto the organics.

"Ahh, uh... Well... As much as I know, they're the faction who wishes the Mini-Cons' freedom... Lead by the Red and Blue Autobot, Optimus," She pointed out, but retreating behind the boulder, optics solely on the Humans and Mini-Cons again.

"And whose the giant purple and green stag beetle?" the first one questioned as more explosions shook the ground.

The Femme shook her head. "I don't know... But he's pretty scary... Must be a Decepticon they told me before I came here to this planet with them," Sunblade cautiously appearing out of her hiding place. "I think it's not safe for you six to be here... It would be more better to be at a higher ground, would it be not?" Her voice still had a hint of shyness as she came out of hiding.

"Yeah but where do you suggest we hide?" was the response. One of the Mini-Cons started to beep and point at a opening just a few feet away.

"Wha...you want us to go there, amigo?"

The Mini-Con beeped again in agreement. Sunblade looked over at the Mini-Con in confusion. "What's the little cutie saying?" She never had understood the Mini-Cons as they were never around back then, as the three are the first ones she's met.

"He said we'll be safe in there, we can close a door or something to stop the bad guys getting in," was the response and she stared, how could organics understand Mini-Cons.

Sunblade watched as the Mini-Cons and Organics made a dash for the location, she then turned her gaze to the fight a few feet away, seeming it had changed quite a bit the last few minutes she checked. _~Maybe I should head back to the spot again... Or should I remain here and keep watch of the Mini-Cons and organics?~ _Her processor wandered, thinking heavily.

She peered over a boulder, Optimus had that other large Mech on the ground and they appeared to be speaking...no, the large Mech had disappeared, he had Warped away. Looking up, she saw the other Decepticons do the same, just melting away.

The Femme paused for a few moments to make sure they're really gone, then spoke up.

"Optimus! Hot Shot! Red Alert! Over here! The Mini-Cons are over where I am!" She waved her arms in the air trying to get their attention.

"Sunblade, are you alright?" Hotshot asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," she replied. "The Mini-Cons are just in this mountains with those organics, you should be able to reach them."

Meanwhile, on the Moon...

"I don't believe this," Nightblade complained, she was hanging about this rusting old heap and her only companion had fallen asleep. She had no idea how the others were faring on this Earth or what would happen when they returned.

With a sigh, she decided to explore the wrecked ship, maybe find something to do for the time being while leaving Cyclonus to snooze around. _~Boy he's noisy...~_ She thought in slight disgust. Nightblade then noticed a familiar shaped room which appeared to be a Med Bay, with a smile she began to check it out but stopped before she got there when she heard the Warp Gate activating.

_~Ah, must be back?~_ Her optics turned towards where the sound came from.

She hurried back to the Warp Gate, hearing Cyclonus snorting as he came awake.

"Huh, wha...what?" he exclaimed, waking up as the three Mechs appeared on the Warp Platform.

"Oh, er, how did it go sir?" he asked promptly but Megatron just scowled.

The Femme skidded to a halt as she saw the condition of the three Mechs, her expression for a short second seemed shocked as she spoke. "Huh...? Your all injured... What's happened?" She spoke with no hint of expression or emotion, arms crossed over her chest.

"Optimus Prime happened," Megatron growled. "They and some meddling organics got away with the Mini-Cons."

"Organics?" she questioned. "Are they the natives you spoke of?"

"Precisely," He boomed, seemingly getting angrier with each second passing.

Nightblade was silent for a moment, then her thoughts snapped when she decided to test her skill as trying to become the Medical Officer she intended to be those many years ago. "I'm still learning but if you wish, I can tend to your injuries. I've got some skill in the Medical business. Hopefully there should be Medical supplies I found in a Med Bay I recently found," She spoke.

They all stared at her in mild surprise before Megatron became a lot calmer and said.

"That would be appreciated my dear, you shall be our Medical Officer."

"I would be happy to," she murmured, thinking how strange that they didn't bring their own medical officer.

"I shall just go and examine the Med Bay," she stated before quickly heading away, hearing the other Mechs following her.

Demolisher had his optics on her, he hadn't felt so sure about Nightblade when she said that she's still learning to be a medical officer. Thoughts ran through his processor on what if Nightblade messed up? He shook the thought off and decided to trust the Femme if it meant Megatron also trusted her, keeping silent throughout the walk.

Nightblade tutted when they arrived at the Med Bay, it was in a horrible state of disrepair, she could only hope much of the equipment could be salvaged. She went straight over to a supply cabinet and started searching through it, taking out anything she felt would be useful.

"Anything of use?" Starscream questioned.

She somewhat jolted, but careful as to not alert her reaction too much. "Yes... But not enough... I can see perhaps if there is another Med Bay, this place is rather big. For now, I'll tend to all your injuries with what's here then check the other areas for any other possible Med Bays if there is hopefully more than one," She responded, gathering whatever's useful onto the counters after moving some ruins and rubble out of the way.

Starscream and Demolisher hung back, making it obvious she'd have to attend to Megatron first. With a neutral expression, she started to patch him up, very aware of his strong, armoured body. To her surprise, he didn't smirk just stood there as she worked and the very second she was done, turned away.

"I'm going to check our new base out and then we shall see about getting new alt forms," he announced before striding away.

"Very well, sir," Demolisher responded as he and Starscream were tended to next by Nightblade.

"How many Autobots were you fighting?" she asked curiously, wanting to know more about them.

"Three including Optimus Prime," Starscream answered. "There was a Medic called Red Alert and a young soldier called Hotshot."

"I see." She responded, then seemed to be annoyed she had used the last of the supplies. With an annoyed sigh, she spoke. "That should do for now until I can find anymore supplies, if there is anymore hopefully... I'll return soon," She walked out of the Med Bay.

As Nightblade looked around for another Med Bay, she could see Cyclonus passing by, but surprisingly couldn't see her that much but for her optics slightly as they were in a darker place of the ship. Not surprised as thanks to her colour and, possibly, thinking this is why she lived up to her name, it made it hard for others to see her in the dark despite not using any method of ability or whatsoever, except maybe her optics could be seen. She pressed on forward.

"Didn't they think to bring any supplies with them," she thought to herself, they seemed very disorganised. Oh well, she could only make do with what she had.

_~Hmm... I could've sworn I just saw a faint glow of red... Megatron? No, no...The sight was too short, he wouldn't be that short... But wouldn't hurt to think!~_

Cyclonus snickered to himself, but couldn't help but roar into a cackle.

Nightblade jumped at the cackle, for Primus's sake, did that Cyclonus laugh all the time. She shuddered, she wasn't used to such rough Mechs and she was stuck with them for goodness knew how long.

She thought to herself. _~First the uneasy feeling of that Megatron, now Cyclonus is creeping me out... Demolisher and Starscream seem to be the more stable of the entire Decepticons... Or I hope they are...-~_ Nightblade's Optics turned to a door that seemed to be slanted to the side. _~Ah, another Medical Bay... This one doesn't seem so damaged than the others but... This door's inoperable, damn it...~_ Studying the slanted door but tried nonetheless to hopefully break it down.

It groaned as she shoved at it, parts of it crumbling away but others holding firm. Growling, she shoved at it some more, trying to open it up enough to get in. Sadly, she wasn't able to open the door properly but she had made a big enough gap to squeeze through. Brushing off rust and dust, she examined the new Med Bay which seemed to be in a better state than the last one.

"Wow, more supplies in here... Might as well possibly do something about this one seeing it's in better condition, I wouldn't want to use the other Med Bay..." Nightblade began gathering most of the materials then somehow squeezing her way back in while being very careful not to get her wings caught in the sides. After making it through to the other side, she traced her steps back to the other Med Bay, silently.

She didn't meet anyone for which she was grateful and made it back to the first Med Bay without hassle.

"I found another one," she told Starscream and Demolisher who didn't seem to have anything better to do. "It's much better stocked; I can finish your repairs."

The two turned their optics to her, then nodded. "May as well show us this other Med Bay once you finish tending to us," Starscream spoke, but then noticed she was slightly dusty after she came closer to finish tending to his and Demolisher's injuries.

"What happened to yourself? You're covered in pieces of rusted rubble and dust."

"Oh, I had a bit of trouble getting into it," she explained, sorting through the supplies she'd brought. "The door isn't worked and is extremely ruined; it was all I could do to get into the room."

"We'll sort that out for you," Demolisher offered which made her smile.

"Can you tell me more about this war?" she asked. "If I'm going to be a Decepticon, I think I should know more about the history."

As requested, Demolisher and Starscream explained more to her about the war between the Autobots and Decepticons but made sure to keep some parts of it a secret as to not alarm her or possibly lose her as an ally.

"And these Mini-Cons are vital for turning the tide of the war?" she questioned and they nodded, they were at a complete stalemate with the Autobots and only the Mini-Cons could make a real difference.

"We all had Mini-Con partners at one point," Starscream said in his raspy voice. "But they all fled along with the Autobot Mini-Cons, they couldn't bear to be separated."

Despite not showing it, for a short moment she seemed to be rather comfortable around Starscream. Possibly the reason he's also a Seeker, despite not knowing him enough, smiling to herself in her processor. "Mini-Con partners?" She spoke. "Is that how they're designed? To bond a partnership with the Transformer it desires to be with?"

She slightly tilted her head in confusion.

"We're not sure if that's their original purpose," Starscream said with a shrug. "But they have that ability and once we bond, our power is enchaced and we gain special abilities."

"They used to be workers," Demolisher murmured, almost to himself.

Nightblade's antenna twitched, turning to Demolisher as she partially caught what he said, but pushing that thought aside, she finally backed up from the two Mechs.

"Finished, anything still hurts?" She asked.

"No, you did a good job," Starscream said with a small smile.

Just then, the two Mechs froze and she saw they were receiving a comm message.

"What is it?" she asked when they relaxed.

"Megatron wants to see us," was the simple reply.

Nightblade responded with a nod, first closing up most of the supplies she opened then left the Med Bay with the two Mechs, following behind.

"What do you think he wants?" she asked and Starscream said.

"Probably to plan our next move, we'll have to move fast if we're going to obtain Mini-Con partners before the Autobots."

"I see..." Nightblade then lost herself in thoughts but while keeping most of her optics focused on following. Finally, they came to a room where it seems that Megatron had made his throne room, and the Mech himself standing at a computer. The Femme moved to the side to stand by Demolisher's right, optics focused emotionlessly towards Megatron, stating she's quietly listening as her arms crossed over her chest.

"You called us, Megatron?" She said, trying her best to sound like she's part of the team.

"I did indeed," he replied with a smirk and she suddenly saw a little robot sitting on his knee.

"See what I found outside the base...my old Mini-Con partner Leader-One."

"That's a Mini-Con?" she gasped, he was so small.

The Minicon beeped and inclined his head, which indicated an affirmative.

Nightblade wasn't sure what to say, she seemed to show a hint of surprise on her face. "My guess is... There are more of these things than one, right?"

"There are hundreds," Megatron said with a nod. "And I attend to collect each and every single one of them."

"What about the Autobots sir, they might have those three Mini-Cons already?" Starscream couldn't help but point out.

With an optic brow raised, she looked at both Megatron then Starscream. "...Three Mini-Cons were already awakened?" She tried her best not to sound so curious, as to hopefully not anger the tyrant leader. In a way she would hide behind Demolisher but knowing she doesn't seem to have anyone she trusts fully, yet...

"Yes, some human children appear to have found them and it may have been them who activated the signal," Megatron said dismissively. "We will go after them first, it should not be difficult to take Mini-Cons from mere children."

The Femme thought for a moment, then spoke. "Which reminds me... About earlier... Didn't you say that we would be getting alternate forms to hide our presence from these organics? Has some been found for us to use?"

"Yes, I found some suitable ones," Megatron said with a nod, getting up and moving over to a computer. "Here we are, I even found one for you Nightblade."

The Mechs observed the vehicles chosen for them as Nightblade looked at one of them she found interesting, seeming that the organics were moving away a jet known as the F-14 Tomcat, as she scanned it after the others were done with scanning theirs, she felt the changes surge throughout her body as she scanned and when it had finished, she looked at herself in surprise to see she was now entirely different, her Neutral Insignias were surprisingly replaced with now Decepticon Insignias.

"Much better," she heard Megatron murmur and knew he was referring to her new insignia. She smiled weakly, that wasn't what she'd been expecting.

Nightblade's optics turned to hearing Megatron speak, then to the other three Mechs who seem to be somewhat admiring their new appearances after scanning their new forms. She herself seemed to feel a bit shy, feeling a bit unsure she could get used to her new appearance but she did look rather clean again after the scanning.

"We're going back to Earth," Megatron suddenly announced. "All of us and we shall keep an optic for those children."

"We're going back to Earth," Megatron suddenly announced. "All of us and we shall keep an optic for those children."

All three replied with "Yes, sir!" while Nightblade kept silent as she nodded.

"What...what will we do if we find those children?" she couldn't help but question.

"If the Mini-Cons aren't with them, then we will bargain them in exchange for handing them over," He responded with a smirk, he was plotting.

"And if they are?" she asked quietly, not liking that smirk.

"You'll see my dear." Was all he said, then gave the order for all to head to the Warp Gate as he marched his way in the direction of it.

She bit her lip, she didn't like that he wouldn't give her a straight answer. Oh, she really hoped he didn't plan to hurt those organics, especially if they were children. Maybe she could take charge of them, make sure nothing happened to them.

As they made their way to the Warp Gate, they warped to the coordinates that had been placed in. Nightblade moved in beside they, idly wondering what this planet would be like. From what she'd been told, it was a completely organic one, teeming with organic life including an intelligent species called humans.

As they were fully warped down to Earth on the exact coordinates, Nightblade felt a bit queasy as she's still not used to the fact of warping, feeling like she could purge her tanks but thankfully isn't. _~Primus, I need to get used to this...~_ She muttered to herself in her processor, but as soon as she felt the rays of the sunlight on her, Nightblade immediately shielded her optics in discomfort, a snarl forming on her lips which revealed to be fangs.

"Is something the matter?" Starscream asked in concern as she shied away from the bright sunlight.

"I should've asked before warping..." She spoke softly, the light's irritation changing her tone a bit to annoyed. "I'm... Blind in the daylight... Unless I get a special visor that helps me see in direct light... It's how I was created," She finished with a sigh.

Megatron made an annoyed sound before gesturing to woodland, which offered shading.

"Very well, you will go there and observe us, we will deal with your...problem later."

"F-Forgive me... Megatron..." She trembled under hearing his annoyance while making her way to the shading. Once in the shade, she could see a little better now. Tilting her head downwards with a silent sigh. _~Stupid disadvantage of mine... Why did I have to be sparked to the Sun and Moon family...~_

Demolisher raised an optic brow, he had never heard of a Transformer that would be blind to the sunlight. Would it be a curse of Primus? The thought running through his processor but pushed it aside for now as he awaited for Megatron's command.

They were all scanning, searching for those children and the Mini-Cons, hoping to discover them before the Autobots did.

"Perfect," Megatron said, his lips curling into a cold smirk as he finally caught sight of them, riding the Mini-Cons who had adopted earth style forms.

Cyclonus seemed eager, either by wanting to transform into his alt mode and swoop down to grab the Mini-Cons and the children if he had to or probably want to feel the adrenaline rush of shooting any hidden Autobots that may be present nearby keeping hidden optics on them.

"H-How should we approach them, Megatron sir?" Demolisher asked, ignoring Cyclonus' eagerness.

"Surround them," Megatron commanded. "On each side so they can't get away and then we will take the Mini-Cons and the children is necessary."

With an evil smile, he added.

"If Optimus has found any Minicons like we have, he will be forced to hand them over."

"Yes sir!" Demolisher saluted as he and the others began their move as told.

Cyclonus cackled to himself as he preferred to take a look around if any autobots were near the kids. So far, they hadn't detected any but that could easily change in a moment. And Cyclonus was really hoping it would, he hadn't shot at any Autobots in a good few cycles.

Soon, the three Mechs had manoeuvred their way in surrounding them, Cyclonus transforming back into his bot mode and slowly descending to the ground as the others soon transformed.

A few distances back, Nightblade had begun to grow a bit curious as to what's going on, she got up as she made her way to the other side of the terrain where there looked like a trail of shade for her to protect her eyes. She wished herself it were night out so that she could see much better but knowing she has to bear with the light until they got back to base so that hopefully maybe one of the 'Cons later could help construct a visor for her.

She could hear a lot of noise, Megatron was laughing and the children appeared to be yelling but all of a sudden, there was a horn and a loud crash.

"What in Primus?" she exclaimed, wishing even more that she could see what was going on.

Wishing not to remain on the ground any longer, she stubbornly took to the skies, transforming into her alt mode and somewhat used her wings a bit to block the sun from her view after gaining a fair amount of altitude, she could see overhead that her teammates are struggling to grab the kids. _~I wonder if there's something I can do to assist in grabbing them... Last thing I want sadly is to make a wrong move...~_ Shuddering at the many possibilities of a wrong move she might accidentally perform.

Cyclonus and the others somewhat seemed to struggle attempting to grab one of the Mini-Cons and/or the kids.

"Aww, come here, you little brats," Demolisher complained, trying to seize the kids but the Mini-Cons were running rings round with the Decepticons with their human cargo.

As Nightblade struggled to get a better view of the situation, she then seemed a bit surprised. _~I can't tell but I think their armour might be in the way...~_ The sound of her engines roaring in the sky somewhat caught most of the others' attentions below as she turned around and flew downwards, converting back into bot mode with her arm still shielding her eyes as she slowly descends downwards, in hopes of trying to grab one of them carefully, her interest seeming to flare up about the organics.

They were very similar in size to the Mini-Cons and their overall body shape was very similar although there were clear differences. She was fascinated by then, they looked so delicate and yet they weren't just giving up, they were trying to escape from heavily armoured Mechs who could easily crush them if they wanted to.

If they did capture one of them, she hoped she could spend a bit of time with them; they appeared to be able to understand the Mechs. And she in turn, recognised a few mixed yells as the kids clung to their Mini-Cons.

As with the rest of the Mechs and due to the sunlight, she was unsuccessful in grabbing them as they manoeuvred and wiggled about again trying to avoid being grabbed.

_~Curses...~_ Ascending back up so that she wouldn't be in the way of the others trying to grab them. _~I have a feeling Megatron's going to blow another fuse...~_

"For goodness sake," Megatron did indeed roar. "They are mere children, box them in and grab them, what are you waiting for?"

"Yes sir," chorused the Mechs as they attempted to carry out his orders.

She couldn't help but smile, it was actually funny seeing little children outwit the large adult Mechs.

_~These organics are sure interesting smart little creatures... I don't understand why these beings have not been written in most Medical Officer books I've read... But while I'm here, it should provide some good amount of quality now that I think about the amount of Mini-Cons stuck in this planet... I'd probably would be the first Medical Officer to study them!~_ She giggled silently to herself.

Very pleased with this train of thought, she looked down again to see Starscream (finally) managed to catch one of the children and Mini-Cons. It was a little orange Mini-Con with a rider that looked distinctly different from the other two making her think they might be different genders. The human screamed and clutched her Mini-Con who hugged her as Starscream raised his hand triumphantly.

"It's about time," Megatron said grumpily, the other two were still evading his men.

Nightblade decided to give it another go, descending carefully trying to reach out for them. Keeping herself angled while her arm still draped over her head to continue shielding her optics from the sunlight. _~Almost... There...~_ She muttered to herself, trying to grab at least one of them or their Mini-Cons.

"No, don't hurt them," the captured one called out; obviously afraid she would hurt them when that couldn't be further from her intentions.

Nightblade suddenly ceased her moves, turning to the voice but unfortunately the voice she turned to unconsciously that the rays of the sun had hit her eyes directly as she screeched in shock, descending but just using enough of her thrusters lightly to avoid crash landing onto the other humans, crashing into some trees. Immediately she regained her footing but her vision had gone more blurry and bright thanks to her stupidity of turning towards Starscream's direction. _~I have a bad feeling about this...~_

Without hesitation, not wanting to possibly become injured by Megatron or possibly his followers, she tried once again, despite now on the ground, to help reach out grabbing onto either of the boys or Mini-Cons.

"Hey, watch out Femme," Cylonus yelped and she heard him making a frantic movement to avoid her.

"I'm trying," she growled, as an odd thought occurred to her, how come the Autobots hadn't appeared.

Demolisher was able to grab hold of the remaining humans and Mini-Cons after the whole incident, being careful not to squeeze too hard. "This is strange... Where are those Autobots, anyways? It's all too easy, Megatron sir..." He turned to his leader after achieving the others.

_~Oh dear... Ohhhhh dear... I just know he's going to have my aft for screwing up... Now I feel doubtful I'll have that visor made...~_ Nightblade cursed to herself in her processor as she straightened herself after hearing Demolisher had gathered the others but keeping her optics shielded.

"Hmm," Megatron said. "I suppose it is a little odd but I don't particularly care. We have the Mini-Cons and some little hostages, when Optimus does show up, he'll have no choice but to give me more Mini-Cons."

"Hey, you leave our friends alone," one of the humans in Demolisher's hands yelled indignantly.

The Femme Seeker then spoke rather softly but to the surprise of the humans, emotionlessly. "Now that we have the Mini-Cons, what shall we do now with the hostages, Megatron... Sir?" Trying to sound like an actual soldier, which would take time for her to get used to.

"We're going to keep them until Optimus shows us," Megatron stated before pausing and saying. "If you wish, you may take charge of them."

With a nod, all Nightblade said was "Very well."

The humans seemed rather terrified of how Nightblade was comparing to the others, her emotionless status seemed to frighten probably one or two of them as they were handed over to the Femme, who honourably took them.

"What about Grindor and the others?" one of them exclaimed fearfully. "Please don't hurt them, they just want to be free."

Nightblade lowered her head so that her optics were upon the hostages, not saying a thing until she looked towards Megatron again, wondering if he could be saying something else very soon, being extra careful she doesn't apply too much pressure to her hostages but a very faint smile formed on her faceplate, liking how soft they felt under her metallic skin as they slightly squirmed a bit.

"Free?" Megatron scoffed. "They are weapons children, to be used by their more powerful counterparts and they are going to obey me."

"Not if they don't want to," the darker coloured one said angrily.

"Hmph," Cyclonus spoke up. "These kids are annoying..." The helicopter crossing his arms in irritation, growing tired of hearing their complaints and cries. "I say we just leave them and just be off with the Mini-Cons alone!"

"We're not going anywhere without our friends," the one with a red garment on, impressing Nightblade. They must really care about their friends.

"Silence, you little brats," Megatron half roared but they still managed to glare at him. "In our presence, you will refer to us with respect or there will be consequences."

Carefully, Nightblade picked up one of them by the scruffs of their shirts, but using one of her fingers to act as balance so they weren't at least dangling too much as she examined Rad whom she had plucked from the three. _~Hmm... Interesting... I just don't understand what this is that they wear...is certainly not armour...~_

Starscream then spoke. "Megatron, sir. Why not alert the Autobots to our location and demand them to hand over their Mini-Cons?"

Eyeing the kids with narrowed optics, Megatron then looked back at Starscream and offered him a tight smile.

"Not a bad idea Starscream, do it."

"What are you going to do them?" asked the child she was holding.

Megatron then looked in their direction with a sneer. "Oh, you'll see."

"I hope those Autobots kick your asses," the dark one said mulishly.

_~Hmm... Like all other beings... I was expecting them to be afraid of those taller and bigger than them but I suppose even they can have a strong heart like these kids can. Such impressive courage,~_ Nightblade thought to herself, very amused with their bravery.

"Any more insolence and I might forget I need you to attract that fool Optimus Prime," Megatron said in a warning growl, not realising just how close the Autobots really were.

To be continued

_Author's note. What happens when the Autobots finally meet up with the Decepticons? What about Sunblade and Nightblade's first face to face? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. This story was written by me, TheWarlockDude and Mediziner, we hope you enjoy it. Please review if there you've got any suggestions for it._

_Sunblade and Nightblade belongs to Mediziner._

_Military Storm belongs to TheWarlockDude._

_Enjoy and please review._

"...She's close, I can sense her," Sunblade said with the slight twitch of her antenna. Without hesitation, she transformed and took to the skies, her form an F-15 Fighter Jet as she scouts ahead.

"Your twin?" Optimus questioned and she sent an affirmative. "Well, she might not fully understand the situation if she's with the Decepticons."

"Optimus, sir... I'm really concerned about Sunblade... She hasn't exactly completed her training after that message we got from the Decepticons caught our attention. What if the Decepticons detect her and shoot her down?" Hot Shot spoke, and then finished with. "I say we take them out while we can now they're here on Earth before they hurt her!"

"I don't think they would," Red Alert interjected. "They must know their Femme has a twin, I think it's more likely they'll try to convince her to their side."

"I agree," Optimus said softly. "She will provide a distraction while we rescue those children and the Minicons. Spread out, we will take them by surprise."

Sunblade's voice flared to life over the comm. _**/Optimus, I found some other 'bots here and I've located my sister, Nightblade. Strangely she seems to be carrying something in her hands and-" **_She was cut off in a gasp as she could definitely see the Mini-Cons in her hands. Her voice returned to the comm._** "She's got Mini-Cons! Oho, that's it... She is going down!/**_ The comm was terminated as they could hear blaster shots going off in the distance which erupted from Sunblade as they see her nose diving towards the location.

_~Oh no...~_ Hot Shot then transformed and sped on ahead, knowing Sunblade would need backup.

Red alert and Optimus shared a glance before both transformed and headed off, in order to circle the Decepticons who should be pretty distracted by now.

Optimus drove fast, he had to prevent Megatron from hurting innocent children and enslaving those Mini-Cons. he came upon a scene of utter confusion as a dark femme yelped, trying to shield some children while the other cons fired at Sunblade. Aiming right at Megatron, he increased his speed and roared forward.

Sunblade was in the air trying her best to avoid Cyclonus, who took to the skies upon spotting her and immediately identifying that the jet is another Femme, eager to bring her down without using his blasters while avoiding her blaster which behaved much like a human mounted machine gun. She was continuously spraying in a straight line trying to hit the Decepticons still on the ground but missing, while trying to elude and attempt after attempt to shoot the helicopter trying to come at her.

"Sunblade," Nightblade gasped out as Starscream turned to her and said. "You know her?"

"Yes, that's my twin, how did she get here...?"

Her question was answered when Optimus barrelled into Megatron who was sent flying. A moment later, Red Alert came charging over, transforming and punching Demolisher who fell with a yell. Starscream wheeled round with a snarl as Hot Shot now came roaring onto the scene.

_~Autobots...~_ She activated her thrusters as to avoid being attacked; wanting to make sure she has both the Mini-Cons and children safe but dared not to go too high in case any of the humans had fears of heights. With one free hand, she shielded them. She could only watch as she had no weapon on her as the battle happened between the two warring factions, but also kept her optics on her twin sister. _~So it seems as the same with I, the Autobots must have found her in the same manner...~_

"Hold on tight," she informed the humans and Minicons and they obeyed, they had no choice.

"Sunblade, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"What are you doing?" her sister demanded in response.

"Not surprising to find you here with these... These Autobots..." She snapped, usual emotionless voice. "I was wondering why I was sensing your presence while back at the base..." her Optics dimming in a manner of squinting.

Sunblade had finally shot Cyclonus down as the Helicopter tumbled back to the ground as she transformed to bot mode, surprising the kids that she looked exactly the same except that most of the armour varied very differently as due to the different jet models they scanned.

"It pains me, dear sister, that you would join the Decepti'creeps." Her sky blue optics also dimmed in irritation. "I'm also surprised you're able to withstand the sun despite it's not so good for you."

Bristling with indignation, Nightblade spat.

"Thank you for the concern but I'm doing just fine. And you're going to hurt the children and Minicons if you keep charging in guns blazing."

"I'm trying to save them," Sunblade yelled back as below, Optimus wrestled with Megatron while Red Alert dealt with Cyclonus and Hot Shot with Starscream.

Nightblade bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do and knowing if she provoked her younger twin sister any further, she probably wouldn't hesitate to fire again even with the Mini-Cons and Humans safely in her hands which she hopes will not happen, she's been itching to start attacking Sunblade right here and right now. "Hmph, how can you save them without blazing your weapons at me, then, I wonder. I highly doubt you can catch me like you haven't for all these years."

"Put them down and I'll show you what I can do," Sunblade stated with exaggerated confidence.

Nightblade narrowed her optics and glanced around, trying to find a safe place to put the Mini-Cons and humans. Spotting the trees, she decided they would be as good a place as ever.

"Stay here, out of sight," she told them, placing them in a high tree. "You'll be safe here."

After Nightblade had placed the children and mini-cons onto the tall tree, she turned to face her younger sister, transforming into her F-14 Tomcat mode as Sunblade did the same into her F-15 Jet.

"Let's see what you've got, traitor!" Nightblade roared out as they began fighting in the air, using their machine gun blasters. They haven't seemed to bother that they kept nearly almost hitting their own teammates from time to time while trying to shoot each other down. Nightblade being careful not to let the sun's rays hit her vision.

"She's been holding back on us," Megatorn muttered before shoving Optimus back. "So Prime, it seems you found the twin sister and what a sister she is. She does not appear to be quite sane."

"We'll see," Optimus replied coolly before ducking a blow.

After a few short minutes of manoeuvring and shooting, Sunblade then decided to use the sun to her advantage, first luring Nightblade into turning. Once the timing was done, she got out of the way of the sun's rays which blinded Nightblade instantly, causing her to what seemed to be stalling as she crash lands to the ground, automatically reverted back to her bot form as she crashes with a loud thud to the ground near Hot Shot and Starscream.

With a snarl, she quickly got back up to find her sister raining blaster shots her way, getting out of the way in time. "Not bad, sister. But you'll need to do better than use my weaknesses!" rubbing her optics for a short moment but before she knew it, Sunblade had swooped over and grabbed the kids and Mini-Cons. "NO!" She charged forward towards her.

"Leave them alone."

"No way, their coming with me," Sunblade retorted. "I'll see you later."

And she Warped away as Nightblade cursed royally, knowing this would get her in major trouble with Megatron and the others.

"You've lost Megatron, the Mini-Cons and children are safe," Optimus said as he saw Sunblade leave."

Megatron's optics flashed and he bared his fangs before growling in a low tone.

"This is not over Optimus, this is only the beginning. Next time, you won't be able to save them." And he Warped away, followed quickly by his men and Nightblade.

Optimus, Hot Shot, and Red Alert soon warped back to their base where Sunblade was waiting with the kids and Mini-Cons safe and sound in her hands. Surprised about how her optics glimmered and sparkled on looking at the Mini-Cons "They're so adorable...!" She spoke in a cutesy puppy-eyed voice.

"Just look at them," she gushed before remembering she was holding the children too. "Oh...um, could you take them?" she asked in a rush, holding out the children to a mystified Hot Shot who took them and she immediately hugged the Mini-Cons.

"Hey!" the kids complained at being handed over like spare parts.

Optimus raised an optic brow, she loved the Minicons but not so the children?

"Are you alright?" he asked the children gently.

They were a bit surprised, unsure what to say as they were shocked at how gentle Optimus' voice is. "Yeah, we're okay..." One of them spoke, feeling unsure of the 'bots around them and holding them."

Sunblade gasped as she straightened herself up. "F-Forgive me... I'm just really... Not used to organics..." She spoke in a really shy voice as she gently sets the Mini-Cons down so they can hop out of her hands. As they are off her hands, she shyly backed away from Hot Shot.

"It's okay," one of them said, managing to recover herself. "I...I'm Alexis and this is Rad and Carlos. You're the Autobots, aren't you?"

"We are, you seem to know who we are already?" Optimus said, trying to set them at their ease.

"We read up about you dude," Carlos stated. "High Wire and the others took us into their old ship and showed us some stuff. We know that horned dude was Megatron."

"Strangely this Megatron person is unknown to me... As everyone else here to me... In a way..." She then noticed that she caught the kids' attention. "I... I'm a Neutral... Neither Autobot or Decepticon, formally..." Shyly finishing as her head tilted downwards out of complete shyness.

"How come you're with the Autobots and who was that other lady?" Carlos questioned.

"My sister," she said shortly. "Nightblade, she appears to have joined the Decepticons."

"She seemed worried about us," Rad said slowly. "She wanted to know what Megatron was going to do with us."

With a heavy sigh, Sunblade spoke. "My sister is a Medical Officer... So it explains why she's been concerned about you three." A pause, then "Like me, she was also formally a Neutral, assuming Megatron must have forced her into the ranks of the Decepticons but seeing as she had no desire to come back, even if I can read her emotionless state... I'm no genius but like her, I know a few things too, but I preferred more into the technician thing."

"How were you separated?" Alexis asked.

Sunblade smiled sadly.

"Our creators were concerned for our safety at the beginning of the War; they appear to have placed us in stasis pods to sleep out the war. They placed us apart, maybe so we'd be harder to find. The Autobots found and revived me and the 'Cons appear to have done the same with her."

"Not much else I know... But the past is the past; Nightblade isn't the same as before now that she's with the 'Cons." She finished as her smile faded, looking away as she crossed her arms over her chest in a manner of looking cold but more of a chill going down her back.

The kids glanced at each other, not sure what to say. Optimus now spoke.

"Megatron can be very persuasive when he wants to be; perhaps your sister felt she had no choice but to go with him?"

"I suppose so... I worry about what those brutes could be doing to her, but if she doesn't seem willing... Or as far as I know since she blocked herself away from me reading her thoughts and everything, I will never know..." Sunblade shook her head sighing. "If it's alright... I'm... I'm going to be alone for a while, now," She took her leave from the Warp Room.

"Hmm... I hope she's okay... I feel really sorry for her," Hot Shot spoke softly.

"She just needs to work some things out," Optimus said gently before saying to the kids. "I think we need to have a talk."

They nodded in agreement.

"We're here to recover the Minicons, to prevent them falling into the hands of the Decepticons," Optimus explained. "They wish to use them as weapons to take over our home planet of Cybertron."

"And you don't?" Rad asked shrewdly.

"We wish to liberate our Minicon brethren," Optimus said before adding. "Yes, we will need the Minicons help but if we can defeat the Decepticons, the Minicons will not be slaves under us. We see them as equals, not just tools or weapons."

"Oh man, I wouldn't like to see our Mini-Cons become slaves to those Decepticreeps..." Carlos spoke in disgust, arms crossed.

"Yeah, they're our friends and we promised to protect them," Rad added hotly.

"They protected us from that Megatron guy so we're going to do the same for them."

"It will be dangerous," Red Alert couldn't help but say.

"We don't care, we're still going to do it," Alexis declared.

Sunblade secretly was listening on them, very surprised to hear that they would put their own lives for such cute little beings such as the Mini-Cons. But at the same time an ache echoed in her spark in worry hoping the Autobots do not bring them if they ever encounter a Mini-Con in their journeys. After she's heard enough, she began to walk away from the place.

Hot Shot wasn't sure what to say but only said. "It's more important that you kids keep safe. This is a war that's been going on..."

"We know, we read about it," Alexis said with a small smile. "But it's been brought here, to our home."

"Are...are there going to be more Decepticons?" Rad asked. "Are they going to attack other humans?"

"Seeing they, like us, also had adopted vehicle modes, I highly doubt they would... I still wouldn't count on it however..." Optimus said with a sigh. "Decepticons are deceiving types. As well as I hope there will not be more along the way as we search and rescue these Mini-Cons."

"Just how many Minicons are there?" asked Rad and Optimus replied.

"Hundreds, so we've got a lot to recover, I don't know how long it'll take us."

"The Command Center will notify us of any Mini-Con activity," Red Alert added.

"And then we go and kick some Decepticon aft," Hot Shot added enthusiastically.

"You didn't tell us your sister was as insane as Cyclonus?" Megatron snarled at Nightblade who said quietly.

"I did not know she was going to appear like that, sir."

"Ha ha...hey, what does he mean by that?" Cyclonus asked aloud but no one bothered to answer.

"Curse it," Megatron huffed. "We had those Mini-Cons and children in the palm of our hands and yet they got away."

"It is my fault, I had them perched on the tallest tree so that I could engage my sister in combat and that was when she got the chance as I was taken down... I'll try to work harder in the future," She spoke with barely a hint of emotion in her tone, her face blank and a hint of no emotion as well. Deep down, she is actually afraid of the tyrant leader.

He narrowed his optics as he said coldly.

"And how will you do that if you are blinded each time we're on that mud ball during the day?"

The last few words were spoken in a half roar.

She avoided flinching, just.

"If I could design a visor, it would not be a problem sir," she said earnestly. "My sister knows my weakness but I know hers. I can handle her sir."

"And... I will require assistance in getting settled into my new Med Bay... The door is slanted and jamming the way. Completely out of commission." Casting her optics in shadow, not really wanting to meet his optics further as she's nearly lost her emotionless stance.

"We will need a good Med Bay," Demolisher pointed out, he didn't want to be without that.

"Yes, that is a good point," Megatron said slowly. "Very well, Cyclonus and Demolisher will assist you with that. Starscream, you will monitor the activities on Earth, see if you can detect any other Mini-Cons."

"Yes, sir," The Seeker responded.

"Dismissed," Megatron said curtly but as they started to leave, added. "You will of course, inform us all you know of your sister and her abilities."

"Will do." Nightblade said with a nod, taking her leave alongside Demolisher and Cyclonus so that they could help her with removing the damaged doorway blocking the Med Bay.

"She didn't seem happy to see you," Demolisher observed. "You two had a fight or something?"

"We don't always see optic to optic," she replied shortly.

"I often spent my time alone studying to become a Chief Medical Officer while avoiding to become bonded to one whom I have not met. I was a noble once but I never cared about nobility. Being a Medical Officer was all that mattered to me."

"Sunblade, on the other hand, wanted to become a technician," She finished.

"She didn't want to Bond either but she was a lot more openly against it than I."

"Hm... Never knew such thing existed." Cyclonus raised an optic brow. "I thought by Cybertronian law and custom or something you choose who you want to bond with." The helicopter shrugged.

"You do normally but that doesn't stop the Noble families arranging _'suitable'_ matches for their children," she explained. "You couldn't just marry anyone; they had to have something to offer, rank, skill, wealth..."

"I would find it hard to live like that..." Demolisher unsure of what else he could say.

They finally arrived at the front of the Med Bay, the wrecked door still in place where it was last time Nightblade wiggled her way onto the other side.

"Can we blow it up?" Cyclonus couldn't resist asking but Demolisher just gave him a look so the helicopter bot shrugged and started pulling the door free with his partner.

Nightblade couldn't help but give an emotionless chuckle. "Blowing stuff up your thing, isn't it?" She questioned Cyclonus, a slight smirk forming on her faceplate, showing some amusement.

"Oh yeah, nothing like it," he proclaimed proudly. "Don't you like it?"

The Femme Seeker only shrugged. "I've actually never blown anything up in my life. I've lived my life as a regular Cybertronian citizen. Never been in the army and so on."

She then switched subjects after thanking the Mechs for ridding of the destroyed door.

"I do have one question... Who makes devices and so? I'll need a visor made to shield my eyes from any form of light other than sunlight..."

"Hmm, Starscream is good at that sort of thing," Demolisher said after a moment.

"Talk to him about it."

Nightblade nodded. "Will do. I think I'll clean up the Med Bay, try to make it look like how it once was before this place crashed. Thank you again." Entering the Med Bay to start picking things up that have been knocked to the ground and cleaning the place up as best as she could.

Yawning, Cyclonus announced he was going for a nap. Demolisher paused, asking if she needed any help but she shook her head, she wanted to take care of this by herself. He just shrugged and left her too it along with Cyclonus.

After perhaps spending twenty earth minutes tidying up the Med Bay and cleaning and organising everything that's still useful, Nightblade remembered Demolisher telling her that Starscream's capable of creating devices, remembering that visor and not wanting to get another frightening scold from Megatron, she left the Med Bay in search of the Seeker. She was surprised to find him walking by as he seems to be either relocating to another room or his quarters. Reappearing out of the dark knowing he probably wouldn't see her.

"Starscream...?" She spoke normally, after scanning no one else is around to hear her speak out of her emotionless tone.

"Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

He looked at her for a moment before saying.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Demolisher said you're good at designing things," she began

"That I am, is there something you need?" He asked.

"A visor," she said without preamble. "I can't afford to be weakened on Earth again, can you make me one?"

"It should take me about five to ten earth minutes. I'll get to it." There was a pause, and then the jet spoke again. "If I may ask, why do you shy from the light? I find it rare to see a fellow Seeker being unable to manoeuvre in direct sunlight."

She bit her lip, wondering if she should explain

"If... Well... If I told you...Can you promise not... to Laugh?" Seeming shy and embarrassed to a point where her tone was turning partially emotionless but her faceplate showed she was feeling humiliated.

"I won't laugh," he said honestly.

"It's... A relation to my name basically... I can see far more in the night and darkness than I can in the sunlight. Which gives me an advantage due to my colours that I can blend very well where it seems I am invisible... Well, minus the fact that my optics can still be seen." Pausing for a few moments then continuing. "It's what I find a curse really... I was sparked like this. Ever since I had this, I never had much chance of flying freely as I should like my younger twin, Sunblade," She finished.

"So, you can't see very well in bright light but can see brilliantly in darkness?" he questioned and she nodded.

"You've got it, I enjoy flying by night, my sister by day, she doesn't like the dark like I do."

"Hmm... Very interesting," He spoke. "I better resume my duties. Maybe later, I could show you a thing or two more on being a Seeker. It's important that we keep our flight skills sharpened very often. I'll make sure to come get you when the visor is done," Starscream taking his leave.

"Thank you," she said, watching him go. He didn't seem repulsed by her admission or terribly interested but she didn't care. She was just grateful that he was going to make her visor and go flying with her later.

With a sigh, Nightblade returned to her quarters, or more likely her Med Bay. She also did a bit of changes where she dimmed down the lights so that it wasn't too bright but not too dark either, she had found a couple datapads she could use to record important things about being a Medical Officer as she got to work herself, using them carefully.

She recorded the recent events; she liked to do that in order to review her actions. And also the actions of others, especially her sister. She sighed; she hoped she could make a better impression at the next Mini-Con hunt or would Megatron just leave her behind.

_~Ahhhh... Why me... If Megatron wants me to go again, I'll be thankful to Starscream for the visor, but at the same time I don't mind just remaining in the Med Bay with supplies ready if they come back injured or something...~_ She placed a datapad down before reaching for one of them to record information of all she knows about Sunblade for Megatron, suddenly remembering he wanted detailed information on her. _~Busy, busy busy...~_

She knew her sister would be mad at her for doing this but she also knew, her sister would be doing the exact same thing. So she felt no guilt as she wrote down all Megatron needed to know.

_~Knowing that tyrant of a leader, he'll want this permanently,~_ She finished as she sets the datapad down before getting up, heading over to her berth to recharge, it wasn't the most comfortable but she had to bear with it despite it being a large one mostly fit for Mechs.

She had no idea what tomorrow would bring, all she wanted was to have a good long recharge.

-Next Earth Day—

She woke with a slight groan, her wings were a bit stiff but apart from that, she'd slept well. Yawning, she stretched and decided to try and find the Energon store, she really needed a cube.

_~Wonder if there is a rec room... Or someplace where these guys have their down times with some Energon... This place is big for a wrecked scrap heap...~_ Nightblade manoeuvred throughout the base searching for it, keeping close to the shadows as much as possible.

She finally heard the sound of voices and so headed in that direction. The Femme came into a large room where the Mechs were talking and sipping at Energon cubes. Megatron sat alone, idly drinking while staring out a view screen but glancing up as she entered.

She very slightly tensed as Megatron looked in her direction, but ignored it as she entered, getting a cube of energon for herself till she herself sat alone in the far back where it was more darker than the rest of the area, a habit of hers to keep to the dark.

"How is your Med Bay?" Megatron suddenly asked, making her jump a bit.

Nightblade silently kept quiet for a moment, then relaxed and spoke emotionlessly.

"Perfect, it's all cleaned up and set. Oh yes, I almost forgot." Pausing to make a datapad appear out of sub-space and into her hand, she stood back up to go present it to Megatron. "You requested for detailed information about my sister, here's hoping it satisfies you, sir."

His cold look changed to a slight smirk as he took it.

"Thank you my dear, I'm sure it will be perfect."

With a nod, she walked back to her seat, indeed it looked like she had nearly disappeared invisible, as if she possessed an ability but she did not, but her red-orange coloured optics were still visible as she enjoyed her cube in peace.

"While we wait for a Mini-Con signal," Megatron said loudly. "We will all be training; we will not be bested by those Autobots again."

They all confirmed with a "Yes, sir!" taking their leave to go train once they're finished. Nightblade lingered for a bit longer before deciding to also go and train with her fellow soldiers, but not sure what personal weapon could she possess other than her machine gun-like blaster that's only available in her alternate form.

She watched the others set up, Demolisher and Cyclonus looked like they were going to practise with blaster. But to her shock, Starscream detached one of his wings, transforming it into a sword.

Her optics blinked in surprise, not sure what she could say, but it did make her wonder if she could do something like that with a part of her alternate form.

Losing herself deep in thoughts.

_~Wait a moment... Maybe...~_ She looked at her Horizontal Stabilizers, which were on the sides of her lower legs as she seemed to command them at will to form daggers, flying towards her hands as she gripped onto them. _~I knew it, just like in that dream... But I don't even know how to use a weapon...~_ Silently sighing to herself.

Looking towards Starscream who clearly knew what he was doing, she wondered. Would he teach her how to wield her new weapons?

Shyly and feeling humiliated in a way, she came up to Starscream asking if he could teach her how to use her weapons. Her voice was lowered enough for him to hear and hopefully not caught by anyone else's audio receptors but Starscream's as she spoke in a normal casual voice.

"If you wish to learn and do everything I say, I will teach you."

Nightblade gave a determined nod. "I'm ready, Starscream."

He nodded and began by showing her the correct fighting stance to start, including defence and offense. Nightblade listened carefully, nodding as she twirls her weapons around so that the daggers were facing backwards and the hilt forwards, seeming to adopt a sort of stance mixed in with his despite her weapon sadly is not a sword.

"That's good," he said quietly. "But you must practise constantly or you'll lose it. Until you become good, you should stick to defence and then move onto offense."

She slowly nodded, thinking for a moment until she took up a defence stance, but it still seemed to look like she was still open to be attacked. "I'm not sure how I can take up a defence state with two weapons in my hands, but I hope this stance is something I can come up with... Or what would you suggest?" asking quietly.

"Hmm," he considered before saying. "Try bringing one weapon forward and the other back. If an attacker gets through the first blade, you can stop them with the second."

Nightblade twirled one of the daggers in her hand facing upwards, thinking for a moment again and took up the stance she tried to get it as close as he described. Though she seemed a bit tense, almost worrying Starscream would snap at her.

"Just relax," he advised, seeing how tense she was. "This is a non combat situation, you don't have to worry."

"Okay," She spoke, hardening her pose as her shaking finally stopped.

"That's better," Starscream said. "Remember, you must never show fear towards your opponents, you want to strike fear into them."

Slowly, she lowered her stance while keeping on alert, looking at her weapons which had a hint of purple glow in some parts of the blade and hilt in very thin lines, her Neutral moon insignia in the middle where it connected the blade and hilt. Focusing her optics back on Starscream as she said. "Anything else I could try out?"

"Try keeping your stance while remaining on the move," he suggested. "Fights are rarely stationary, you've got to get used to running for cover while still defending yourself."

Nodding, she took up her stance again while moving cautiously though in a way she seemed a bit embarrassed very slightly but did her best not to show it.

"Just practise," he instructed while falling into his own pattern. She watched him jealously, wishing that she could move like that. Would she ever?

Everyone froze in their tracks as the alarm blared to life.

"Hey, a Mini-Con alarm," Cyclonus said, stating the complete obvious.

Starscream rolled his optics before looking at Nightblade.

"Think you can handle it?"

Nightblade's face hardened slightly, nodding. "I'll do my best," Loosening pressure on her daggers as they slipped out of her hands, reforming back to her Horizontal Stabilizers again attaching nicely back to her fore legs.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot... Is the visor done?" Stopping before she could start walking.

"Hmm, oh yeah, it is," he said. "I'll have to grab it on the way to the warp gate."

And with that, he transformed and zoomed back to the base as the others ran back to the base. Cyclonus seemed rather jittery; anxious to shoot some Autobots as the screen appeared online, showing the location of where the Mini-Con is located near.

"I expect better results this time," Megatron growled to them in a very stern voice.

"Yes sir," they all chorused.

With that, everyone headed towards the Warp Room, Nightblade was lagging a bit behind Demolisher as she seemed rather spooked despite not showing it by Megatron's growling stern voice. _~I have a bad feeling about this... I just know it...~_ Looking back wondering if Starscream's gotten her visor.

She heard a noise behind her and saw Starscream catching up to her.

"Here is your visor," he panted, before quickly following in Megatron's footsteps.

"Thank you," Nodded, gently taking it as she attaches it to her helm, catching up to their normal pace. _~This should makes things easier now.~_ One of the Decepticon's punching in the coordinates as the others stepped onto the Warp Gate waiting. Once the coordinates were in, they immediately joined up with them before they warped.

They area they arrived on was very cold, a deserted icy plain with brittle looking but sturdy grass. There was barely any cover for miles away meaning that any conflict would be an intense one. Nightblade grimaced; this felt like she was being thrown in the deep end but at least the light was dim. Her visor did seem to be working but she was still nervous about it. This battle would be very telling.

_Author's note. How does Nightblade get on in battle? What about Sunblade and the Autobots? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. This story was written by me, TheWarlockDude and Mediziner, we hope you enjoy it. Please review if there you've got any suggestions for it._

_Sunblade and Nightblade belong to Mediziner._

_Military Storm belongs to TheWarlockDude_

_Enjoy and please review._

"Another Mini-Con? Yay! I can't wait to see more of them! I bet they all look so different!" Sunblade's optics glimmered again as she dashes instantly to the Warp Gate.

"They do," Optimus agreed with a nod. "But don't let that distract you when we find them, this is a serious business."

"I know," she sighed. "But...they are so cute."

"I think their cute too," Alexis spoke up from Hot Shot's cab as the boys rolled their eyes and grinned.

As everyone got into the warp room, they all one by one transformed into their alt forms.

"Initiating Warp drive," Red Alert said as the machine roared to life.

"Launch," Optimus commanded and a second later they were shooting through the Warp portal.

In almost what felt like a short moment, one by one they had warped to the coordinates that were punched in. "Ugh, I'm still not used to warping... But it's really peaceful around here..." Sunblade moved a little high into the air and transformed to her bot mode, activating her thrusters as she looked around.

"It's beautiful," sighed Alexis as the boys stared around, it was very desolated.

"I think we might be in Canada," suggested Rad. "It looks like the tundra."

"We are indeed," Red Alert agreed as he started scanning the surrounding area.

"We'd better spread out," Optimus said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover, kids; you'd better go with Hot Shot. Sunblade, can you scout up ahead?"

"Sure!" She said cheerfully, converting back into her F-15 and gunned her engines as she shot forth.

"She's some girl," Carlos whistled as Hot Shot laughed. "She sure is Carlos."

"If only she isn't so afraid of us..." Alexis said with concern, sighing. "She's a really cheerful person, easy to get along with."

"Hey, she'll warm up to you," Hot Shot assured them. "Not many transformers ever met organics so she's probably just unsure about how to act."

"Her sister seems to like us more," Rad said thoughtfully. "Is that odd for a Decepticon?"

"Well, she's only been a Decepticon for a cycle or two," Hot Shot said, a shrug in his voice. "So, I suppose she's not a real 'Con yet."

Alexis kept her eyes peeled for anything as the boys chatted away with Hot Shot, her thoughts were on Nightblade. While she remembered seeing her emotionless expression, it still occurred to her that it seemed like she only had that expressionless look as a mask. _~Could that be her way of shyness unlike Sunblade?~_

She actually hoped she could see Nightblade again, without the other Decepticons there of course. She especially didn't like that brute Megatron, it was because of him that the Mini-Cons had been forced to flee their home world as he wanted to enslave them.

The comm' then flared to life, Sunblade's voice heard. **/A-Anyone there? I think I found the Decepticons! Forgive me, I'm still new to using a comm'...!/** Sounds of blasters firing were heard slightly in the background.

"Sunblade, take evasive actions," Optimus ordered over the comm, he was clearly racing to her location. "I'll cover you. Hot Shot, you and the kids continue searching for the Mini-Cons, Red Alert and I are going to engage the Decepticons."

"Yes, sir!" Hot Shot responded.

"I hope Sunblade will be alright," Rad said as he looked at his two friends. "Being new to war..."

"She'll be fine, at least she can fly," Hot Shot said. "Besides, Megatron will be totally focused on Optimus, he always goes for him."

In another part of the area, Red Alert finally caught up with Optimus Prime as in sight they found Sunblade flying towards them but being chased by Cyclonus. In front of them on the ground were the other Decepticons.

"Red Alert, help Sunblade, I'll take care of the others," Optimus ordered and Red Alert instantly obeyed, shooting straight for Cyclonus before transforming and firing at the helicopter.

Cyclonus dodged the first few hits from Red Alert but was instantly hit by the next set of lasers on his side, causing him to transform and focus on the CMO as Sunblade got far enough and transformed. At will, both her wings formed into a two-handed sword, gunning her thrusters as she charged towards him.

"Hey!" she shrieked. "Over here, you big lug."

"What?" Cyclonus yelped before spotting. "Hey baby, what's your problem?"

"Hmph, what's my problem!? You are!" Sunblade continued swinging her sword towards Cyclonus though she wasn't swinging as fast enough, not used to the weight of her own weapon.

"Ahh," she cried as her momentum meant she crashed into Cyclonus instead of her weapon.

"Argh," Cyclonus yelped as they both went spinning out of control, heading straight towards the ground.

Optimus was busy focused on Megatron and Demolisher, but strangely he wondered where the two seekers were? His optics widened as he figured out where they could've possibly gone.

"Hot Shot, watch out, we're missing the Seekers," he called urgently over the comm, unable to do more as Megatron was upon him.

"Got it sir," Hot Shot replied before telling the kids grimly. "Looks like we're about to get some company kids, you'd better hold on."

They nodded, immediately noticing they were already on the radar and coming towards them at full speed.

"Here they come!" Rad cried.

"Alright, get ready," Hot Shot called, increasing his speed so that the Seekers wouldn't catch up to them so quickly.

Their blasters flared to life as they tried to shoot down Hot Shot but his speed proved almost too fast for their blasters to catch him. Though it seemed they stopped where as they sped on forward, planning something else.

"Oh man, that's close!" Carlos said as he saw them stopped firing, but didn't get why they were speeding ahead of them. "I don't get it, they stopped firing but...?"

Alexis watched as Nightblade and Starscream flew over them and now they were in front of them as they reverted back to their bot forms. "Hot Shot, look out!" She gasped.

"Hold on," he commanded, swerving to one side and going into a spin, making it harder for the Seekers to hit him but also meaning he couldn't continue fleeing.

The kids all screamed and were very relieved when Hot Shot managed to stop.

"Everyone out, use Laserbeak to get under cover, I'll take care of them," he commanded opening his doors.

The kids all scrambled out and took cover near some large trees nearby; Rad pulled out Laserbeak from his pocket and told the command to find the Mini-Con. They watched as Hot Shot transformed and started engaging the Decepticon Seekers who were working surprisingly well together. Hot Shot was only just able to hold his own against them.

On the other side of the Tundra, Megatron and Demolisher were occupied with Optimus and Red Alert while Cyclonus was still occupied with Sunblade, who are both on the ground; both engaged in melee except Sunblade had been disarmed of her weapon.

"Hahahaha, a cute little thing like you shouldn't go around swinging something too big for you!" Cyclonus cackled as he dodged and sometimes blocked Sunblade's fists, having too much fun to even return a punch.

"I'll show you who's cute," she snarled, trying to punch his laughing face but unfortunately, only hitting his chest.

"Ha, ha, hey, why don't you come over to our side?" he asked, trying to look enticing. "Me and you could have a lot of fun if you did, baby."

"Me? Join you? Not a chance!" With another punch attempted, Cyclonus dodged then grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm, now behind her and keeping her firmly still as she tried to squirm free but the helicopter's grip was too strong for her.

"Hmph, such a shame... I really would hate to hurt you but I sadly must," His cackling tone now sounding serious.

"Let go of me!" she hissed, still squirming.

"Not until you show me some respect," he growled, holding her arm tightly so she couldn't get away. "Unless you're on our side, the right side that means I can do whatever I like to you."

"Don't you dare," she gasped, squirming madly.

"Cyclonus, quit messing around," Megatron suddenly barked. "Either take her out or look for the Mini-Con."

"Yes sir..." He grumbled as he throws Sunblade roughly to the ground before transforming into the air and taking off to search for the Mini-Con.

Meanwhile, Nightblade and Starscream were still engaged with fighting Hot Shot. The Femme dashing towards him every time he's distracted, trying to get close enough to land one of her daggers on him.

"Hey, watch it," Hot Shot yelped, as one of her blades almost buried its self in his shoulder.

"Uhh, almost," she ground out; he was so quick she could barely get close enough to do anything.

"Just keep at him," ordered Starscream, still firing at Hot Shot.

She continued, backing up every time Hot Shot aimed his blaster at her and reflecting most of the blasts while sometimes getting hit. Again, she lunged at him again with her daggers very quickly using her thrusters to give her a little extra speed, swinging them swiftly towards him.

"Ahh," he cried as she finally managed to score a hit even if it was only on his arm.

"Hot Shot," the kids cried before ducking as Starscream glanced in their direction. Thankfully, he wasn't interested in them right now.

Cautiously, Nightblade backed up a few steps, her stance still indicating she's still planning to attack.

Hot Shot gritted his teeth, his wound was bleeding but he ignored it. He carefully backed away from both Seekers, hoping that the Mini-Con would be found soon. He was only just managing to keep them away. Nightblade sidestepped in a motion of circling, keeping her grip firm on her daggers, optics dimming in a manner of squinting, beginning snarl as her fangs begun to reveal.

Hot Shot stared in surprise at her fangs; they uncomfortably reminded him of Megatron's.

Just before Nightblade could strike, she could hear Carlos calling out to Optimus and Red Alert on the comm' that Laserbeak found the Mini-Con, which left her open as Hot Shot saw this and attacked. Nightblade was too late in noticing this as she was brought to the ground in a yelp before she could defend herself.

Hot Shot stood grimly over her for a moment before kicking away her daggers and then suddenly transforming and racing for the kids. Of course, Starscream was after him in a moment but he did manage to snatch them up and drive away.

_~Ouch...~_ She scrambled back up to her feet, retrieving her daggers as she turns them back to her Horizontal Stabilizers. After a short run, she leapt into the air and transformed, gunning her engines. _~I won't let you get away, Autobot...~_

"Hold on kids," Hot Shot said as he revved his engines, shooting away to the Mini-Con location.

Nightblade and Starscream continued chasing after Hot Shot while also keeping an optic of where they're going, until they noticed something sparkling green out in the distance. She spoke to Starscream privately on the comm.

**/What's that glow? Is that a Mini-Con?/** She questioned.

**/Yes, we must get it,/** Starscream said urgently.

Without a word, she slightly distanced away from Starscream's side and shot forward after the glowing Mini-Con, but as she was drawing closer, she saw some blaster shots in her direction as she quickly dodged, halting as she looked around wondering who fired those shots.

"Who's there!?" She demanded emotionlessly.

"Who do you think?" came a voice and she spun around to see Sunblade standing there, blaster in hand.

"Why you...!" Nightblade's machine gun blasters flared to life as she shot towards her sister in a straight line as she flew towards her direction. Sunblade also raced for her, both of them completely forgetting about the Mini-Cons. Both had several hits but they paid them little heed as they collided with each other.

"I won't let you get the Mini-Con, Sunblade!" She growled, converting to her 'bot mode, willing her daggers to appear while Sunblade did the same and willing her two-handed sword to also appear.

"And I won't let you get it either," Sunblade declared hotly. "You're not going to enslave those Mini-Cons."

Nightblade struggled to defend herself from Sunblade's heavy two-handed weapon, but knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on for long until her younger twin sister finds an opening. She was having trouble trying to land a blow but eventually had her defences broken with Sunblade giving her a powerful swing and then a slash starting from the right wing, the shoulder, going down over the chest and ending to the thigh.

Yelping in pain while Nightblade somewhat countered with her left blade leaving a gash into Sunblade's shoulder before she began to fall, spiralling out of control. She plunged towards the ground, alarms ringing through her systems as she fought to control her fall. She screamed, she was sure he was going to hit the hard, cold ground when...someone caught her at the last moment.

"Starscream!" she gasped

"I've got you," he said firmly, holding her bridal style in his arms.

"I...I wasn't strong enough," she gasped, pain almost over whelming her

"You weren't too bad, I saw the whole thing," He said while flying towards the ground.

"Sunblade's... Going to get the Mini-Con..." She roughly spoke out, pointing in the direction of her sister.

"Probably," he said with a grimace. "But there are many more, we will get it next time."

"M-Megatron's going... to be angry... Argh..." Nightblade gasped, struggling to keep conscious.

Meanwhile, both sides of the factions soon arrived to see Sunblade nearing closer to the Mini-Con. Both were on opposite sides of each other.

"M-Megatron sir, look! The Mini-Con but there's an Autobot close to it!" Demolisher spoke, pointing in the direction.

Cyclonus was eager to get Sunblade, despite he was now too injured to fly, he surely could still use his blasters.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get it," he called out loud, firing up his blasters and aiming them right at Sunblade.

As Cyclonus' blasters flared to life, Sunblade could hear them trailing up from below on the rocky walls and heading towards her as she tries to get away but wasn't fast enough due to her injury as she begin to fly a bit awkward, one of her thrusters was shot while one of Cyclonus' shots hit near the Mini-Con, causing it to go flying out alongside the bits of rubble.

"Ahhh," she yelped, she had crashed to the ground and the Mini-Con was out of reach. "No...the Mini-Con."

"I've got it," came a voice and Hot Shot shot straight towards it.

Demolisher charged in as he shouted. "No, you don't, Autobot!" He raised one of his hands and fired at Hot Shot, Cyclonus was also following in.

_~Nngh... If only I weren't... Injured...~_ Nightblade struggled to get up, but only for her wounds to worsen as she grunted.

"Stay still, your injuries," Starscream reminded her as Red Alert charged after Demolisher and Cyclonus.

Inside Hot Shot, the kids yelped as their friend was shot at some were hitting him.

"I don't think so, Prime." Megatron whispered to himself in a dangerous tone as he began to powerlinkx with his Mini-Con, the entire mount of his tank mode swung over from his back to his stomach and he began firing at Red Alert and Optimus.

"Get down," Optimus roared as everything exploded around them.

"Enjoying yourself, Prime?" Megatron laughed as the sheer power of his cannon shot him backwards.

Nightblade could see everyone was distracted, then her optics turned towards Starscream, whispering. "I think it would be wise to get the Mini-Con while Megatron, Demolisher, and Cyclonus are distracting the others..." Looking over at the spot where the Mini-Con's glowing is visible.

"Hmm, good plan but can you handle it?" he questioned.

"Not a problem, my other arm's still functional..." Nightblade said, shyly looking away.

"Perfect, get ready to shoot," Starscream stated as he flew at the Mini-con shield.

Immediately, Nightblade drew her blaster out as told.

"Hey!" Hot Shot yelped as he saw the Seekers coming right for them. "Slag!"

Aiming, Nightblade fired towards Hot Shot. He yelled as it hit one of his tires and he went spinning out of control, all his passengers screaming as he overturned and crashed. Ceasing her fire, the Femme looked over her shoulder, seeing the Mini-Con in sight.

"Shall we grab the Mini-Con?" She asked.

"Yes, take it and we shall warp back to base, the others will follow," Starscream commanded.

With a nod, she holstered the blaster so that her hand can be free to grab the Mini-Con shield. Waiting for the right moment for Starscream to fly in closer so she could snatch it when in range.

"I...I got it," she cried, finally managing to pluck the Mini-Con up from the shattered ground.

Megatron ceased fire as he heard Nightblade's voice and caught sight of the Mini-Con in her hands. With a smirk, he turned towards Optimus. "Looks like I won this time, Prime. Retreat!" He commanded to his troops as he warped away.

"This time Megatron," Optimus stated grimly as he picked himself up before running over to Hot Shot.

Back at the moon base, everyone reappeared at the Warp Gate. Nightblade however was losing consciousness as she's lost too much Energon, however her grip was still firm on the Mini-Con but not too hard.

"I've got you," Starscream said gently as Megatron swaggered over.

"Not bad," he said approvingly, taking the Mini-Con from her slack grip. "Starscream, take her to the Med Bay, I'll look after the Mini-Con."

"Yes sir." He said, taking Nightblade to her Med Bay.

Once they were out of sight of others, Nightblade had a disappointed look on her face, not wanting to look at Starscream. "This is just great... I'm not sure if I'll be able to fly again for a while, since Sunblade's weapon also got my wing."

"It doesn't matter, you did well, you pleased Megatron," he assured her. "It's possible there won't be another Mini-Con signal for a while anyway."

"I guess," She shrugged.

Eventually, they reached Nightblade's Med Bay.

"Here," he said, laying her on a thankfully clean berth. "I'll get you something."

"I... I Think I'm fine... I know how to tend to my own injuries..." She responded, looking away.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Nightblade responded with a nod.

"Alright, I'd better see Megatron about the battle," he said softly and left her to it.

"Thank you..." She whispered, watching him take his leave.

She collapsed back against the berth; she could not believe the battle that had taken place. They were all banged up and in her case, injured and yet they had won the Mini-Con. But it was obvious now every Mini-Con was going to be extremely hard to procure, if this cycle was any example. Probably more as she and her sister got more skilled at fighting.

After gathering her thoughts, she began to tend to her wounds, almost completely forgetting about them. However, she could not reach the wound on her wing. _~Can't reach...~_ She thought to herself, sighing. Stubbornly, she decided to leave it alone as she carefully got off the berth and started to search for anymore blank datapads she could use to occupy herself until she is needed.

"Do you require a hand?"

She gasped and spun around to see a little Mini-Con she'd never seen before. And with a start, she realised that this was the Mini-Con they'd rescued.

"Uh... Well..." Pausing for a few moments, surprised about how small the Mini-Cons are, being just about the same height of the kids. "I would love that... We Seekers mostly have a difficult time reaching for our wings if they were damaged, or any other sorts..." She replied nervously in a babble, trying not to break out of her emotionless state.

"I used to work at a Medical centre," the Mini-Con told her. "I can fix your wing."

"Oh," she said, suddenly feeling more confident about this. "Thank you."

"I'm First Aid," he explained as he came over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, First Aid." She knelt down as she formally spoke in her noble manners which still clung to her even though she became a Decepticon. Holding out her hand so the Mini-Con could climb up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," he said respectively as she placed him on the berth with her.

"My name is Nightblade," she said, as the Mini-Con grabbed what he needed.

The Femme Seeker relaxed as First Aid tended to her wound, almost so soothing she could fall into recharge. A smile forming on her lips.

"Tell me," She began, speaking softly in her normal tone low enough to hopefully catch no one's audio receptors. "Why were both factions using you guys for tools...? You all look so innocent and harmless... I feel bad for you all..." She turned her head, looking over at First Aid.

"We're all highly skilled," he said with a shrug. "We were created to be workers and it's what we enjoy doing. Not all treated us bad, bots on both sides were kind to us but they started using us for power ups so that they could fight. It became too much for us and we decided to flee. The war was tearing Cybertron apart."

Nightblade's optics widened, then her face turned to a saddened expression.

"I'm so sorry to hear... I can't believe all of this happened... Sadly I never knew of the war... I was put in a Stasis pod by my creators as the same with my younger twin, Sunblade. Unlike others, I would never use anyone as tools or weapons... Well, I was mostly a noble citizen during my time..." She trailed off, looking away as she sighed. "I heard from one of them that your kind often would partner up with a fellow Transformer?"

"That's right," he said with a nod. "We become their partner and we can combine with them, giving them increased power and abilities. In a battle, having a Mini-Con can tip the edge in your favour."

"Ah, I see, I see... You have already chosen a partner I believe... Well, a guess," She shrugged, reaching over for a datapad on her side and started to get to work, some of her datapads were on researching about the humans. "And... Well... I'd like to offer in thanks of repairing my wing... You're always free to assist me in my Med Bay; I just hope you can forgive me for keeping the lights very dim... My eyes do not work too well in the light or sunlight..."

"It would be nice to have an assistant." She finished with a smile.

He smiled a very warm smile, and said.

"I would be honoured to assist you."

Eventually, First Aid finished repairing the wound on Nightblade's wing, telling her he has finished as he stepped back for her to sit up.

"Oh wow, I don't feel any more pain! You're a great Medical Officer, First Aid. Thanks," She spoke with a hint of a giggle in her words.

"You're welcome," he said before adding. "It's good to be working in a Med Bay again."

"I have to admit though..." She spoke shyly. "I'm... Actually still an amateur in the Medical Officer thing. While I have studied it during my time before the war erupted, I was often pulled away to be introduced to other Mechs to take as my bonded... I would often never have a chance to continue learning anymore during those times until the whole Stasis Pod thing...," Nightblade said with a sigh. "What I worry about is if anyone got too severely injured... That's where I'm in the worry zone." Slowly, she got off the berth, offering her hand again. "I'm planning for a walk outside on the moon around the base for a bit, would you like to come with me as we talk?"

"That would be nice," he said, accepting her offer by jumping onto her hand. "I am fully trained so I can direct you if there is ever a serious situation. Although I imagine most of the Mechs here have basic first aid, perhaps one of them has a touch more skill if there is an emergency."

"I guess... I'm still not really acquainted with most of the Mechs... Well I'm often sometimes speaking with Starscream but not much," Nightblade gently letting First Aid sit on her shoulder as she heads on out, looking for the exit of the base, still not familiar with some parts of the base but it wouldn't hurt to explore.

"Also... My apologies if I spoke in... An emotionless tone... I'm often like that when I don't know or trust someone... I hope you can forgive me... I'm also like this around the 'Cons to hide my fear..." Whispering as she finished before turning her tone more to emotionless in case anyone were to walk by.

"It's alright," First Aid assured her. "They are pretty intimidating I must admit, especially that Megatron."

"I can never understand that one... He's almost like this one Triple Changer I remember..." Shuddering as she then eyes a slightly opened hatch door, which lead to an exit. "Hmm..." Walking over towards it as she tries to budge it open which only groaned and creaked, echoing throughout the corridor as she winced in fear, stopping what she's doing. "M-Maybe I'll find another exit..."

"This ship is in a bad state," First Aid said softly. "It has been here a very long time."

"I've seen..." Nightblade continued then found another hole when seemed to be big enough for them to squeeze through. "Ah good, I just hope Megatron doesn't mind me walking around a little." Taking out her datapad, she began to pause every few minutes to do research on humans. "Have your kind heard of these organics before?" She asked, showing First Aid a hologram image of a human.

"I'm afraid not, are they native to that planet down below?" he questioned and she nodded.

"They appear to be the intelligent species on this organic planet," she explained. "The Autobots had three human children with them, I found them rather fascinating."

Nightblade began activating her thrusters as she flew up then gently landed on top of the ship cautiously, hoping it would hold her weight so that she could have First Aid get a better view of Earth. "Well, I'm not sure about the 'Cons but they probably don't share just about anything I find fascinating. I do find it strange that most of the planet is covered with what they call 'water'. It's nothing like that of Cybertron."

"It certainly isn't," gasped the Mini-Con, staring at the green and blue world. "It's beautiful, what's it like on the planet?"

"It's hard to explain," she said. "It seems like every time we warp to a new location, it's completely different to the last one."

Remembering, Nightblade pulled out another datapad which mostly had hologram images of hospitals, vehicles of ambulances and so on. "Here, I think in case, it would be recommended to have an earth vehicle... How about..." Pausing for a moment to pick out an Ambulance. "This one? I'm sure your kind can scan something and take on its form like we Transformers can."

"We can," he said with a smile and scanned the data pad.

Nightblade smiled in amazement as First Aid's body changed to resembling that of an ambulance as he finished scanning. "It suits you very much, like your name."

She giggled.

"Thank you," he chuckled. "It is quite a nice form, I'll enjoy using it."

Soon they could hear the sounds of blasters coming to life. Turning around, Nightblade could see that the Mechs are training again. "Looks like they're training. Unlike them I don't have any blasters but for one in my alt form sadly. I often have to rely on a handheld blaster." She watched Demolisher and Cyclonus blast a couple drones taking on holoforms of the Autobots.

"Don't they have any spare blasters?" First aid questioned and she shrugged, she hadn't thought to ask.

"Well I do have a sort of weapon but it's more suited for melee... I'm still no good but Starscream teaches me." After that, she willed her horizontal stabilizers to detach and form into daggers, hovering towards her hands as she grabs hold of them with a twirl, aiming the blades backwards. "They form from both my stabilizers."

After showing First Aid, she loosened her grip so that they would return to stabilizers. Slowly, she sat down to watch the training.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about blade fighting or even fighting in general," he apologised. "I was only ever a Medic."

"You're not alone, I never was fond for fighting, the Medical Career was the only thing that mattered to me most," She responded. With a sigh, she then said. "I should probably let you down so you can resume your business... I don't know how Megatron would be if you didn't report to him or his partner. I certainly wouldn't want either of us to be hurt..." Standing up, she slowly leapt from the ship cautiously as to avoid First Aid slipping off as she slowly descended to the moon's dusty floor using her thrusters, heading inside to set First Aid down. "I think I'll train with my weapons for a while."

"Alright," he said with a nod. "Can I see you later?"

With a smile, Nightblade nodded. "You know where to find me."

"I do," he said with a chuckle before transforming and racing off.

With that, Nightblade decided to find herself a spot out of sight to practise, not feeling up to seeing any of the others while she trained. Instantly, she willed her stabilizers to form into her daggers. Twirling them, she fell deep into concentration and focus as she began practicing her attacks and moves while she became unaware of what's around her but just enough to know she won't accidentally hit the walls of the wrecked ship... Or base as the 'Cons now call it.

"Is Hot Shot going to be okay?" Alexis asked anxiously as Red Alert patched him up.

"He'll be fine," Red Alert said calmly as he sealed up a long tear.

"Man, I just don't get it." Carlos spoke. "That chica girl on the Decepticon's side... If she cares for us so much, I don't understand why she doesn't have a care about anyone else or her amigos... I'm also still worried about how extremely upset Sunblade was lookin'... She did not take the failed mission easy..."

"She certainly didn't," Rad said with a shiver, she'd been in a very mad mood when they'd returned to base.

The door slid open as Sunblade entered her mood now rather sad and depressed, no signs of anger and whatnot which showed she had calmed down. "Is... Is Hot Shot okay...?" She spoke in a worried tone.

"He's fine," Red Alert said even as Hot Shot let out a yelp of pain as another wound was sealed up.

"Alright, I'll... I'll go speak with Optimus." She took her leave as she heads down a corridor, wondering where could Optimus be as she looked and looked.

The kids wished they could say something to help her but she was still very shy around them. Instead, they stayed with Red Alert and Hot Shot hoping to offer any comfort they could.

After searching, Sunblade found Optimus observing in the Command Centre. "O... Optimus...?" She shyly spoke, both in a mixture of fear as she hid by an end of the wall to where the Autobot Leader could only see her peeping from behind and partially her wing.

"Sunblade? Is something wrong?" he questioned, staring at her partial wing.

Stiffening for a moment, Sunblade then stepped out and walked towards him, head lowered as she gave herself another pause then spoke. "I'm... Sorry...About earlier... When I blew a nerve earlier..." She stopped speaking again, still scared as Optimus noticed her shaking.

"Sunblade," he said gently. "I know this is all very new to you and it must be extremely stressful considering you are fighting against your twin sister."

"It is... Nightblade's never done this to me... I really hated having to give her that wound but what choice did I have...?" Pausing with a sigh. "I guess it would have to be like this for eons I suppose now with what they call fate..."

"Who knows," Optimus said gently. "Perhaps she will join us at some point. Or this war will not last that long and you will be reunited."

With a nod, Sunblade then gave a datapad to Optimus. "I don't know if you war types tend to want information on a specific 'bot, but this is all I've written about Nightblade. If you want it..."

"Thank you," he said with a nod. "We do need to know all we can about our enemy," He paused before saying. "I am sorry."

"It's... Alright, I think I'll be fine now, I'll be in the training room sharpening my skills." Sunblade then excused herself formally and politely, like Nightblade, she still had formal nobility still running in her circuits."

Optimus stared after her, feeling sadness coiling through his systems. Here two Femmes had been spared the war but it had all been for nought, not only were they involved in the War now but they were on opposing sides. He wished he could do something for them but he couldn't.

While Sunblade entered the training room, she willed her wings to form into her two-handed weapon. Before she began, she thought to herself wondering if anyone would offer teaching her, as she's never seen anyone use a melee weapon, she's only seen the Autobots use their own blasters fixed to their bodies.

She grimaced, if none of them knew how to use blades, she'd be forced to teach herself. Never mind, she did enjoy finding out things for herself.

Her weapon was indeed heavy, but knowing she had to get used to the feel of the weight, figure out how to manoeuvre her body with ease to avoid getting hit too much while wielding it in battle. She started to wonder if her weapon could deflect most of the blaster ammunition fired towards her. Shaking her head, _~Probably not...~_ She thought to herself as she continued giving her weapon a few swings.

Slowly, she started to swing the weapon about, trying to learn the feel for it. Sometimes, it felt like it might fly out of her hands but other times, it felt like a dead weight.

After a few earth hours, she began to stop, deciding to take a break as she lets go of her weapon, which instantly transformed back to her wings. "Phew, I could have a nice cube of Energon right now..." She left the training room, searching for the rec room.

When she reached it, she saw Hot Shot was all better and actually drinking a cube. He was alone, Red Alert and Hotshot were elsewhere and she couldn't see the human children at all.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile. "How are you doing?"

Sunblade shook her head a bit, clearing her thoughts as she got herself an Energon Cube and walked over to Hot Shot. "I'm alright, mind if... I could sit with you?"

"Sure, grab a seat," he said cheerfully, gulping down some Energon.

Sunblade pulls up a chair as she sat down at the same table. "How are you feeling?" She asked, sipping her cube.

Hot Shot shrugged. "I'm alright, this is nothing new," he assured her, pointing at a weld mark.

"Oh... Sorry if I asked... As Optimus may have told you, this is still all new to me... Plus I worry heavily of others..." Her tone sounding more sad despite she tried to keep her cheerful personality up.

"I'll... I'll try harder next time... To help those Mini-Cons," She finished a hint of determination shown on her face and tone.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he assured her. "We all started out as rookies at some point, you'll pick it up soon enough."

"Thank you." She responded very formally. "If... I could ask... Um... What got you into the war...? I-I know it's strange of me but..." She stopped, wasn't sure what to say. Sighing as she lowered her head embarrassed herself.

"Well, uh," he said, a little taken aback. "Just about everyone is involved in the war, unless their doing something vital like producing Energon or other supplies. Just about everyone joins up."

"I see... I wonder if... Maybe..." Sunblade pausing herself again. "I wonder if maybe... Optimus or Red Alert could help me find out what became of Nightblade and mine's creators...? Well, I'm not sure if anyone knows their names..." Losing herself in thoughts.

"I'm sure we can try," he said kindly. "I'm sorry we didn't think earlier to look for them."

Sunblade shook her head. "No, it is my fault, I wasn't still fully aware of things much until when I saw Nightblade again, and then things just started to clear up...Must've been whatever substance must have been injected into me... I only remember at the same time with Nightblade, being in a Med Bay... Then... Everything went black."

"Huh, I don't think I've heard of that happening," Hot Shot said. "I know a few families fled but most remained, staying deep in our territories...and theirs."

"I can only hope they aren't in the Decepticon's territories... I should go see if Red Alert kept medical records of them maybe if I mentioned their names. Thank you very much for the chatting." She said with another formal tone as she got up and left, but then stopped as she turned to look at Hot Shot again. "I have something to ask... Do you think when you have free time... Could you teach me a few things about hand-to-hand or more on using blasters?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to do that," he said with a smile.

She smiled and made a gesture of gratitude that nobles used before departing. Sunblade made her way over to the door of Red Alert's Med Bay. She gently knocked at the door, doing so in case he might be busy.

"Enter," came his voice and she went in, a thought striking.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you could help me find out what happened to my creators?"

"Hmm, well, I can search for them in our database," he offered and she nodded.

"Uh...where are those kids?" she asked.

"They've gone home," he said casually.

"Oh..." She thought for a moment as she then told her creators' names. "Their names are Solarflash and Lunarstreak..." She spoke shyly, but kept her formal tone.

"Thank you," he said, typing the names into a computer and scrolling.

Sunblade waited patiently, then noticed a couple medical equipment spread on some of the counters, remembering Nightblade wanted to become a CMO back in their time.

She was probably acting as the Decepticons' medic now, she wouldn't be able to resist it. How could she join those...those 'Cons, those slavers. They wanted to enslave those adorable little Mini-Cons and use them as weapons. They probably treated them horribly, they could be doing all sorts of horrible things to the Mini-Cons they had now.

With a sigh, she spoke. "How is the search faring, Red Alert?" Turning to the CMO.

"Hmm, nothing yet," he told her, still looking.

"Very well," She responded formally.

"This is a long list, they might be there," Red Alert told her. "Or if not...they could be off planet or...on the Decepticons side.

Sunblade shrieked slightly in terror from the mention of Red Alert mentioning they could be on the Decepticons' side. "N-No! They wouldn't! We're-" Clearing herself as she stood formally again. "We're Neutrals... We never cared about factions or any other sorts... How could they..." Her formal time breaking as she tried to keep her stance but her emotions were getting to her, fast. Unlike Nightblade who was more better than her at controlling emotions, Sunblade had it much more difficult getting hers under control.

"Sorry..." She spoke, slightly whimpering.

"They may not have had a choice," he told her gently. "They did ensure you wouldn't be a part of this."

"We won't know until we find their records of course... Hopefully I can also find out this secret they've kept from Nightblade and I... For a long time, it's been kept from us..." Sunblade responded, almost absentmindedly.

"Secret?" Red Alert couldn't help but say before saying. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't intrude."

"It's okay, I honestly do not know neither does she. But we know it has something to do with the two of us..." Sunblade sighed as she finished.

He nodded in understanding.

An hour later as they spoke, Red Alert finally got something shown on the database.

"Here, I think I've found something," he said slowly.

"It's them! What is their status..." She scrolled the records for more information but most were classified. "Grr... Times where I just hate my nobility..." Sighing, she pushed herself way a few distance. "The Sun and Moon family are notorious for being very secretive... Which is why I've hated my family for so long, and I could never venture out to let alone make a friend..."

"Perhaps we can make contact?" Red Alert suggested.

"You would have to make an appointment... But I do know one 'bot who can hopefully get a hold of them if he still can..." Sunblade seemed more cheerful at the memory of one certain Mech she's about to speak of.

"Oh?" he questioned, mildly curious.

"He's a 'bot that has known Nightblade and I for a long, long time. His name is Military Storm. He's a Triple Changer and is a retired Weapons Specialist. Been in many, many wars before Nightblade and I were even sparked. He has strong connections to my family."

"Hmm, the name sounds familiar," Red Alert said thoughtfully. "I believe I've heard of Military Storm."

Sunblade's optics widened and glimmered. "You have!?" She spoke in an excited and preppy cheerful voice. "Where did you last see him!?"

"I don't believe I've ever met him," Red Alert said and her face fell. But then he said. "But I believe Optimus has, you should ask him."

"Will do! Thank you very much, Red Alert," She straightened up and took up her formal stance again as she quietly left in search of Optimus again.

He stared in her direction and smiled slightly, she was utterly full of energy. It made a nice change to see someone so fresh.

"Optimus, may I please speak with you...Sir?" Sunblade was still not used to addressing, but tried.

"Of course, what is it?" Optimus asked and she said quickly.

"Do you know a Mech called 'Military Storm'?" she said in a rush.

Optimus' optics had widened slightly remembering the name. "Military Storm... It has been eons since I have last heard that name." He paused for a moment. "He was one of Cybertron's best soldiers before this war started and is an old friend of mine. Sadly...," He sighed. "I have not spoken since the war between the Autobots and Decepticons erupted. Like yourself, he is a Neutral and wanted no part of this war... I believe he left for the Speed Planet last time I heard to get away from the war but I still have a hold of him. Do you need to speak with him?" He finished, offering.

"Oh yes please," she said earnestly. "He was a family friend and he might be the only one who can tell me if my creators are still alive."

"Very well." He said, smiling as he started walking towards the main computer to punch in the commands to call Military Storm.

Sunblade stood behind him, extremely eager. She would finally learn what had happened to her creators, please, please let them still be alive. The screen blinked to life as it showed a large bulky Mech who was green and black, except the green was more of camouflage with parts of a plane and tank shown on his body signifying his Triple Changer appearance.

"Hello? Who could this be-" He cut himself off at the sight of the Autobot Leader. "O-Optimus Prime, sir!" He saluted. "It has been many eons, what would you have need of me that you actually called, my friend?"

"I have someone with me who would very much like to meet you," Optimus said, smiling behind his mask before stepping aside for Sunblade.

"Heh, seems many people seem to enjoy seeing m- Is... Is that you, Sunblade!? I thought... I thought SolarFlash..." He was at a loss for words upon the sight of the young Seeker Femme before him on the screen. "Sunblade...You are beautiful just like your mother," He smiled warmly. "Beautiful as the sun itself. But what are you doing with Optimus Prime...?"

"He found me," she explained in a rush. "My creators placed me and Nightblade in stasis pods, to sleep out the war but Optimus discovered me and took me with him. Nightblade...was found by the Decepticons."

"Whoa, whoa... Hold up... Did you say Nightblade is with the Decepticons!?" Military Storm couldn't believe what he is hearing. "What is she doing with them!? I know how the Decepticons are notorious for! She would be used as some pleasure bot for primus' sake!" Military storm placed both his hands to his head, sighing gravely.

"Looks like I'll have no choice then...," He looked over at Optimus. "Sir, where is your current location? I request to be over there, immediately."

"I can give you the coordinates," Optimus said before adding. "But we did witness Nightblade in battle today, she appears to be acting as a fellow soldier with the other Decepticons. There was no indication that she was being used as a pleasure bot and I don't think she will. Megatron only has a small handful of Mechs here and a pleasure bot would only distract them, he'd rather have another soldier."

Military Storm was silent for a long while, but then he nodded. "I'm on my way. I should be there by hopefully an orbital cycle." The transmission was cut short, which showed that the Mech was in no means of slowing down and wanted to get over to their location right away.

"This should be interesting," Optimus commented dryly upon. "I wonder what Megatron will think of this."

"I'm still worried... Military Storm's just only coming here to see to us... I know how much of a protective guardian he can be... He's like a brother to Nightblade and I..." She shuddered remembering past memories.

"I think his only goal is wanting Nightblade away from the Decepticons than to bother with this war as well...," She finished.

"You two don't have to fight in this war," Optimus said gently. "If it wasn't for us, you'd still be sleeping. We brought you into this war and if you want out, you should take it. You don't have to feel any kind of obligation towards us."

Sunblade then sighed as she turned to face Optimus in the optics. "True, I understand that but... After what you've told me about the Mini-Cons and why this war erupted... I've thought about it for a while and I wish to become a part of the Autobots even if Military Storm will protest... I wouldn't like the fact I'll be cooped up again, away from the world... I'd rather be out there helping you guys save those poor innocent Mini-Cons..." her expression turning from neutral to sad.

"And... if you think about it... we would probably be lost forever if the war finally came to an end..."

"It's your decision," he said quietly. "But know it won't be easy if you do join, unless this war is stopped, you will mostly see friends die and other maimed. This will push you to the very limits and beyond of your endurance, it can break you in so many different ways. Please think about that before Military Storm arrives, I would not want you to regret any choice made in haste."

"I will thank you." She formally responded before taking her leave. "I'll be in the training room; Hot Shot promised he'd show me a few more things or two about hand-to-hand and more tips on using blasters."

Optimus nodded and she took her leave, leaving him alone. He sighed, he had a feeling she would remain with them. He would not force her to leave but a part of him wished she would, if only so he didn't have to see another youngling become a battle hardened warrior.

_Author's note. How do things go for our two Femmes? Find out next time, until then._


	4. Author's Note

**I've decided to allow one of my co author's on this story, Mediziner, post 'Balance of Two' from now on. The reason is I've got too many stories and we're writing this story faster than I can update as she and another one of our co author's have English as a second language and it just takes me too long to edit the chapters. Just look up Mediziner to find the story which can also be found in my favourites. I just feel it isn't fair on everyone that I'm taking so long to upload chapters when we've already written about twenty chapters with.**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed or put this story on their alert list, I hope you will continue to enjoy this story at a slightly different location. **


End file.
